Pudo suceder
by caskett lover 25
Summary: no puede ser tan malo estarás con él cuando llegaron a la puerta del apartamento de Kate ella le abrazo con más fuerza y le susurro: -quédate conmigo esta noche, quédate por favor... puedo...no estoy tan borracha -ella bajó su mirada como lo hace una niña que ha hecho algo malo por primera vez en mucho tiempo no pude descifrar su mirada -no espere ni un segundo más y...
1. Chapter 1

CASTLE Y BECKETT PUDO SUCEDER.

Esta es una historia originalmente inventada por mi conservando los derechos de autor, lo escribí porque he leído útilmente varias historias y he decidido crear las propias, esta es una idea más de lo que pudo haber pasado o bien como se pudo haber originado la relación de los protagonistas, si es que os gusta seguiré escribiendo y si no me guardare mis ideas para mí misma, así que espero que le guste porque la verdad quiero seguir escribiendo para ustedes.

Pudo suceder

Nos ubicamos antes de su relación como por finales de la cuarta temporada, cuando aún no admiten sus sentimientos pero es más que evidente, a lo largo de la historia se manejaran varios temas de la actualidad se ubica en los de hoy (2014) pero en la temporada 4.

Prologo:

Kate está enojada con Castle porque él se va con su editora y no va a la comisaria, y para colmo este no decide llamarla, ella se va a su casa algo enojada y decide olvidarse de todo bebiendo algo de cerveza y vino, cuando Kate esta algo afectada por el alcohol Castle toca a la puerta de su apartamento y decide disculparse por no haber ido a la comisaria. Por desgracia Kate está demasiado alterada así que le grita sus verdades al escritor y se le insinúa, pero este no hace más que charlar con ella y convencerla de dejar de beber.

\- Kate lo lamento no te pongas tan histérica tranquilízate no pude ir te lo juro, Gina no me dejaba-lo dice Castle algo nerviosos

-¿señor Castle podría irse por favor? estoy muy cansada, exhausta de hecho, yo si tengo trabajo, y tengo que trabajar mañana.

-¡tú no trabajas los domingos!

\- ohm me ha descubierto, puede arrestarme, pero un asesino no tiene horario y yo tampoco, gajes del oficio.

-¿también lo es ser guapa y estar tomada?

\- que gracioso señor Castle, pero no me gustan sus bromitas tan pesadas, ahora si me disculpa - Kate comienza a beberse la botella.

\- vamos Kate, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿y desde cuando soy el señor Castle para ti?

\- desde que te casaste dos veces, y eso a mí no me incumbe, pero en fin tú lo has preguntado.

\- ¿Kate que sucede?-Castle se acerca lentamente a donde ella se encuentra -Kate evita su mirada, lo aleja de un empujón y le dice: - no puedo decírtelo, es algo que no entenderías.

\- ¿por qué no? , ¿Por mi actitud de niño inmaduro e irracional?, no sabía que eso te molestara, pero en fin, yo venía a disculparme, ya me he dado cuenta que he venido a decir palabras al viento.

\- porque es un asunto tan personal y tan ajeno a ti que es algo que puedo guardarme para mí misma.

\- acaso, ¿acaso ese estúpido de Josh te ha hecho algo?, porque si es así yo te juro que lo….-

\- no, no es eso, es sólo que me siento sola muy sola, abandonada, y lamento si te ofendí con mis comentarios, pero, necesito estar sola, y pasar tiempo conmigo misma, es algo que necesito sin más, no puedo explicarlo, sólo lo necesito así como tu escribir.

\- no puedo irme, y dejarte sola, mira como estas

-hermosa, lo se

\- si de hecho

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué dijiste Castle estoy borracha pero no sorda?

\- nada, es sólo que es mejor que me quede o harás una tontería con lo cabezona y necia que eres es seguro que si

\- no definitivamente no señor Castle usted podrá seguirme en mi trabajo pero no podrá ser parte de mi vida.

\- Kate te has tomado más de media botella, eso terminara mal, esto terminara mal, nosotros terminaremos mal.

\- no eso terminara como yo quiera que termine Castle- Kate se acerca a Castle lo toma del cuello de la camisa y está a punto de besarlo en la boca cuando tocan la puerta.

\- ohm la comida china ha llegado, ¿te quedas?-Castle masculla:- hayyy esta mujer me matara, apuesto que lo hiso a propósito.

\- Castle si supieras todo lo que hago por estar contigo, incluso soportarte y soportar tu teorías que la verdad no están nada mal, y sin embargo aún sigo diciendo que pareces un niño en una montaña rusa con una bolsa de chuches-piensa Kate para sí misma.

\- ¿Castle quieres un poco de vino?-pregunta Kate tendiéndole la copa

\- por supuesto detective

\- Castle no me hagas querer romperte las piernas

-si Kate, lo lamento

\- Sigo diciendo que quiere matarme-dice Castle en voz baja.

-hohoo, ¿si sólo supieras que yo quiero más que matarte?, ¿soy tan obvia y tan discreta a la vez?, o, ¿es acaso que aún no te has dado cuenta, o no quieres hacerlo?

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola Chicos la verdad es que no tenía muy claro sobre que escribir, tal vez no sea muy buena, pero puede que con el tiempo mejore, espero que les guste, me he divertido mucho asiéndolo y de antemano gracias por leerlo, lo aprecio.

Prologo

Kate se encuentra en casa de Castle y Martha les pide que interpreten una escena para un concurso, al final ambos la actúan y de cierta forma se dan cuenta que la historia se asemeja mucho a ellos y a su relación.

\- Hola Kate bienvenida - Martha corre a abrazarla.

\- Hola Martha, ¿cómo has estado?

\- Genial querida… precisamente los he estado esperando

\- ¿para qué?-pregunta Kate extrañada

\- Mamá no molestes a Kate- le advierte Castle algo enfadado

\- No la estoy molestando sólo la saludo y le pido su ayuda.

\- Si Castle deja a tu madre sólo me está saludando.

-madre ¿pero qué has hecho?... esto parece una selva y ¿por qué rayos hay una banca del parque en el lugar en donde va el sillón? …¿y la alfombra?

\- Richard…lo siento vale…solo será por hoy… he tenido un contratiempo y los actores que he contratado no han llegado, y mis alumnos no pueden venir por el diluvio, así que he pensado que ya que estáis aquí podrían ayudarme… necesito que me ayuden, ¿me ayudarán?

\- Claro Martha cuenta conmigo.

\- No lo sé madre, ¿que es lo que quieres?, ¿qué pretendes?

\- Sólo quiero que me ayuden a interpretar unos papeles es todo-Castle la mira algo extrañado pues sabe que su madre nunca le pediría que actuase algo, le dice algo enojado - ¿Y por qué no lo hace Alexis?.

\- Porque se necesitan dos personas.

\- ¿Qué tal Alexis y Kate?

\- Richard necesito a un hombre y una mujer. - Martha se acerca a Castle apartándolo de Kate para que ella no pueda oírlos y le dice en el oído - ¿Acaso quieres que le hable a alguien más para que actué con ella?-Castle la mira extrañado

-madre has dicho que nadie puede venir por el diluvio

\- hay Richard tienes que analizarlo todo…esto te gustara y mucho, solo acepta quieres, me estás haciendo quedar mal.

\- Está bien madre lo haré, pero esta será la última vez.

\- Si Richard lo que tú digas, créeme que querrás más.

Muy bien aquí está el guion interpretarán la escena 10 de acuerdo bueno básicamente ustedes son, son una pareja de buenos amigos que se encuentran en el parque discutiendo, están tan enojados y tan frustrados que una cosa lleva a la otra y expresan sus verdaderos sentimientos, así que traten de sonar convincentes, es para un concurso, si ganamos compartiré el crédito con ustedes, y ayudaran mucho a mi escuela incluso lo pasaran en televisión, les daré un par de minutos para que lo estudien pasada ya una media hora Martha regresa a verlos

-muy bien querida vamos arriba a cambiarte te pondremos el atuendo adecuado, ¿Qué te gusta más puntos o rayas?

-puntos

-¿y yo?-lo dice algo celoso

-tu espera aquí que Alexis te ayudara a alistarte

-papa ¿ya has llegado?

-que mala mentirosa eres le dijiste a la abuela que traería a Kate

-sólo tratamos de ayudarlos

-¿Qué le va a hacer a Kate?

-le pondrá un vestido no tardara más de 20 minutos y tú tienes que ponerte esto-Alexis le tiende a su padre un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera que dice idiota

-¿Qué?

-ha sido idea de la abuela

-¿y tú no has participado?

-no…se ha esforzado mucho en hacer esto

Pasa media hora Martha llega para dar por empezada la grabación de su pequeño cortometraje, 5 minutos más tarde Kate baja las escaleras con el atuendo por el que ha optado Martha, ella se ve impresiónate trae puesto un vestido blanco con flores entre rosas y rojas el cabello semi recogido y unos tacones cafés, Martha muy feliz les dice.- muy bien chicos, ¿están listos?-ambos asiente y dan por empezada la grabación.

\- Martha grita felizmente – acción.

Kate se siente algo incómoda por el tema a interpretar, sabe que las circunstancias son parecidas pero sin embargo lo hace – David… ¿que ha sido eso? ¿Porque me has traído hasta aquí? Y ¿por qué haz golpeado a Dan?

\- Trato de propasarse contigo.

\- No debiste golpearlo.

\- Sólo quería protegerte, además tengo que decirte algo.

\- Eso puede esperar tengo que ayudarlo.

\- Por favor Emily escúchame.

\- ¡¿por qué voy a escucharte?! Acabas de golpearlo, es tu amigo, todos somos amigos ¡¿porque te comportas tan raro?! Me das miedo, aléjate de mí y vete no quiero verte nunca, es lo mejor para todos.

\- No Emily, tu no entiendes sólo quiero hablar contigo, es todo, después me iré lo juro, no volveré a buscarte, lo prometo

\- Bueno habla ya, y que sea rápido.

\- Sé que somos amigos y puede que tú no lo veas pero desde hace tiempo me he dado cuenta de que te quiero, tú eres mi mejor amiga sabes que he llegado a estimarte mucho, pero no puedo ocultar lo que siento por ti, puede que al principio solo fuera atracción física, pero poco a poco se convirtió en amor, Emily yo te amo, y tal vez pienses que soy inmaduro e irracional o infantil pero te quiero, y eso no cambia mis sentimientos.

\- David yo no sé qué decir- David entristece, Emily le toca la mejilla y lo obliga a mirarla a la cara- no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para describir lo que siento por ti, pero creo que es amor, y hay que intentarlo, puede que funcione o no, pero correré el riesgo.

\- ambos se quedan quietos por un segundo que se hace eterno, Martha teme que han olvidado que decir y les dice en voz baja:- Sigan el libreto… vamos.

Entonces Castle se acerca a Kate algo temeroso la toma de la cintura y la besa lentamente en los labios.

\- y corte… podrían hacerlo de nuevo pero esta vez con más pasión en el beso, vamos chicos es sólo actuación, Martha los mira a ambos algo rojos y apenados pero a ella le da gracia porque sabe que gracias a ella se han besado, por esa razón es que ella los ha preferido a ellos que a dos actores profesionales o con experiencia.

\- claro Martha.

\- por supuesto madre.

Fin


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, lamento la demora esta es una idea que me costó trabajo ponerla en papel, sé que tal vez no siga la secuencia del tiempo, pero me pare algo interesante y habrá un segundo capítulo para dar sentido a lo primero que se menciona…. ¡Gracias por leer!... Perdonen las faltas de ortografía a veces tengo errores de dedo….**

-¿Alguna vez pensaron en que tal vez todo lo que creían era mentira y sólo se engañaban así mismos?.. pues ahí estaba yo, luchando con mis sentimientos de nuevo, al borde de las lágrimas, nunca lo creí de ella éramos inseparables pero el tiempo pasa las personas cambian y los niños crecen, Amanda era mi prima menor al menos por 7 años, mi madre y su madre, mi tía, eran inseparables el lazo que las unía era más fuerte que la hermandad y lo mismo sucedía conmigo y Amanda, cuando ella llego me sorprendí tanto lo recuerdo perfectamente, fue solo hace 6 días tenía un vestido azul precioso que resaltaba su figura y mostraba sus increíbles piernas, llevaba una pequeña maleta como de costumbre, viajaba con poco equipaje, tenía unos zapatos azules a juego y un collar, lo que más me gustaba de ella era su forma de vestir pues mostraba parte de su personalidad, y su gran gusto.

Flashback

Kate se encuentra en su apartamento sola como de costumbre y de repente escucha un ruido a mitad de la noche son las 2:00 de la mañana y decide ir a revisar llevando su arma en las manos abre la puerta y apunta

-Lo lamento debí llamar lo siento, sabes que si quieres me iré a un hotel, tal vez me equivoque de piso, lo lamento tanto hagamos de cuenta como que no pasó nada y yo saldré por esta puerta hacia el corredor y me iré lo juro pero por favor no me mate tengo muchas cosas que hacer, muchas cosas que vivir…..

-¿Amanda?- Kate lo dice algo sorprendida

-¡Kate! - Amanda se sorprende

-Hola, ¿podrías bajar el arma por favor?

-Claro – Kate baja el arma

-Hace mucho que no te veo ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-he venido a visitarte, tal vez deba irme y volver luego, te dejare sola con tu soledad antes de, de, que me mates de un balazo o de un susto.

No digas tonterías somos familia anda pasa-Kate le ayuda a Amanda a meter sus cosas.

-Veo que las viejas costumbres nunca se olvidan

-Lamento no haberte llamado, pero quería darte una sorpresa

-ohm no te preocupes

-¿te sientes bien se te ve algo cansada?- Amanda se tapa la cara y comienza a caminar por la habitación.

-Bueno yo…. no lo sé yo he pensado mucho sobre mi futuro y lo que quiero y no sé si perdonar a mi novio él me ha engañado y, he, he cortado con el así que creí que me vendría bien cambiar de ambiente

-Oh Amanda ven aquí- Kate la abraza y la hace sentarse en el sillón para poder platicar más acerca de ello.

-¿Cómo ha pasado?

-Bueno él me ha engranado con mejor amiga, la conocía desde hace diez años y luego un día de la nada el llego y al principio fue mágico, me hacía sentirme única y segura, me gustaba estar a su lado, después me di cuenta que hacía sentir únicas a las demás, en especial a mi mejor amiga, y que todo lo que me dijo era mentira, todo, así que, he decidido olvidarlo e irme, sólo por un tiempo, indefinido, por lo menos, hasta que conozca a alguien que en verdad valga la pena, por eso es que he querido venir a verte – Amanda empieza a llorar.

-Amanda no llores. No vale la pena, es una linda sorpresa, la verdad es que no te había visto en años, la última vez, que te vi, que nos vimos fue en el cumpleaños de tu madre hace 3 años. Pero no te preocupes hay muchas personas en el mundo y pronto encontraras a la persona indicada, ¿qué te parece si mañana pasas a la comisaria por mí a desayunar? y en la noche iremos a bailar tu y yo, a ver si tenemos suerte

-Pero qué buena idea, he traído un increíble vestido de fiesta y unos tacones con brillos que son espectaculares, además de que he aprendido una nueva forma de rizarte el cabello para que dura más tiempo y yo te maquillare, además tu padre me ha llamado antes y me ha dicho que invite a cierta personita a unirse a los planes y te arregle súper linda, a ver si tenemos suerte, bueno si tú tienes suerte.

-¿A qué cierta personita?

-¿Pues a quien más? Richard Castle, se le ve que se le cae la baba por ti

-¡¿Castle?! Hay por favor es sólo un amigo

-Ahh ¡sólo un amigo! entonces no te molestara que le pida un autógrafo en el pecho, venga Kate no soy estúpida, tal vez lo parezca pero no lo soy.

-Está bien me gusta pero algo, leve, poco, nada, una diminuta parte de la más diminuta parte del universo.

-Muy bien, ¿ya veremos qué pasa mañana?

-¡Amanda!

-¿Qué? yo lo decía en buen plan, además si tu no le quieres, yo si

-Está bien de acuerdo me gusta, me gusta Castle, pero tengo miedo

-¿Miedo a qué? , ¿A que también le gustes?, por favor Kate personas como el sólo las encuentras una vez en la vida, no son tan comunes.

-A enamórame Amanda, a entregarle todo de mí, y después estar vacía

-Kate nunca me espere esto viniendo de mí, pero, si no te arriesgas no lo ganaras y alguien más lo hará, por una vez en tu vida, compórtate como nunca lo harías mañana, y veras que le tendrás rendido a tus pies, además tengo un plan b

-¡¿Un plan b?!

-Sí pero es una sorpresa

-Bueno Amanda ya que seré ayudada en vez de ayudarte, ¿qué te paree si ahora vamos a dormirnos?

-De acuerdo pero con una condición

-¿Condición?-pregunta Kate sin entender nada.-¿Que acaso no tienes sueño?

-bueno algo, pero

-¿Pero qué?

-¿pase lo que pase no te enfadaras conmigo?

-¿Cómo podría enfadarme contigo?, aun no has hecho nada

-Por si acaso prefiero que lo consideres

-Gracias

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Amanda confusa.

-Por estar aquí y ahora ayudándome créeme te devolveré el favor esto significa mucho para mí- Kate abraza a Amanda

(Más tarde en la mañana)

-No lo sé Amanda veras, tal vez yo no sea su tipo y no creo que le guste esto

-¿De qué hablas?, te ves genial

-Si Amanda, pero ¿no crees que es demasiado?

-¡No! que va te vez increíble, es perfecto, además sólo son rizos y algo de maquillaje, no es mucho se ve natural, te vez linda.

-Pero aún así no creo que le guste

-Kate la blusa es linda los tacones son lindos combinan con tú piel y es un pantalón entubado, así que no te queje que no etas quedando tan mal

-No me quejo es sólo que creo que debería ir desmaquillada es todo

-Mira este es el plan llegaras a comisaria no, no, no no no llamaras a uno de tus amigos preguntando si Castle ya ha llegado tomaras el ascensor junto con el

-No lo sé Amanda ¿estás segura?

-Si segura, segurísima, es todo lo que tienes que hacer, ¿crees que puedas con eso?

-Por supuesto

-Ahora vete-Kate se dirige a comisaria dispuesta a seguir el plan al pie de la letra.

-Muy bien el plan b está listo-dice Amanda mientras haba por el celular

-¿por qué el plan b?-una voz en el teléfono pregunta.

\- porque está yendo

-ooh, la has arreglado

-por supuesto Lanie le he puesto lo que has dicho y créeme se ve impresionante

-gracias Amanda

-para eso está la familia ¿no? para ayudar, le he mentido espero que no se entere le dije que lo dijo su padre

-no creo que se enoje si funciona, Castle ya está en camino

-¿qué le has dicho?

-lo que dijiste

-que Kate quiere verle

-muy bien

-la siguiente faceta del plan esta lista

-está en proceso le he dicho a Espo y Ryan que hackeen el sistema del ascensor para que se quede trabado por un par de minutos, sólo necesitamos que ella y el estén en el lugar y momento indicado

-bueno parece que han llamado al ascensor

-la llamare para confirmar

-hola Kate ¿en dónde estás?

-Amanda hola en el ascensor

-¿y Castle está contigo?

-sí, ¿Por qué?

-por nada, curiosidad y dime ha funcionado

-si pues no ha dejado de mirarme

-adiós suerte

-adiós

Amanda le vuelve a marcar a Lanie y le dice: -muy bien Lanie están juntos

-Ryan Espo ahora-dice Lanie

-¿Pero qué? se ha trabado el ascensor-dice Castle.

-Tranquilízate Castle

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de mi?

-No para nada -tengo miedo de lo que pueda llegar a hacer con ella vestida así es demasiado para mí que no puedo soportar no tenerla se le ve radiante y súper, súper sexy.-piensa Castle para si

-¿Castle acaso te ha comido la lengua el gato?

-No, sólo quiero decirte que te ves hermosa ¿saldrás con alguien?

-No, no tengo planes y ¿tu?

-¿Tal vez, consideres salir conmigo esta noche?

-Por supuesto

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine?

-Me encantaría

-¿Enserio?

-Claro

-Castle… yo

-¿Sí?

-He querido decirte algo… yo-Castle se acerca lentamente a Kate pasan segundo que para ella se le hacen horas, apenas lleven 5 minutos en el ascensor y ya está perdiendo la cabeza. Castle ya no puede contenerse siente una ganas enormes de besarle pero no quiere arruinarlo pasan los segundos y empiezan a acercarse más, y más rozándose los labios, están a punto de besarse cuándo….

-¿Señor Castle inspectora Beckett? ¡¿Pero que creen que están haciendo?!

-Señor yo… yo sólo

-Inspectora Becket señor Castle a mi oficina, ahora – Gates lo dice algo enojada


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, esta es la continuación del capi anterior espero que les guste…. ¡Gracias por leer!... Perdonen las faltas de ortografía a veces tengo errores….**

En el apartamento de Kate, Amanda y Kate comienza a hablar sobre lo sucedido en el ascensor

-¿Amanda cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

-Vamos Kate madura eso tenía que pasar

-Sí pero no sabes la regañiza que me lleve, y la pena, y luego él se quedó mudo como si le hubiera comido la lengua el gato, me puse súper nerviosa, y Gates solo nos miraba, y después no dijo nada, pasaron varios minutos y luego ella hablo y dijo - señor Castle inspectora Beckett que creen que hacían en el ascensor esto no es un patio de recreos y usted inspectora no me tiene tan contenta ambos están castigados y aran el papeleó mañana y si no lo terminan para antes de del atardecer estarán fuera- lo dijo gritándonos, ni siquiera nos dejó ir al cine, él me

Amanda interrumpe a Kate y pregunta: - ¿Te invito al cine?-Kate se pone un poco roja y le responde:- Si, pero Gates nos tuvo ahí todo el tiempo, no nos dejó salir, ni mucho menos hablar, pasaron horas sin decirnos nada.

-¿Crees que se ha enojado?

-No lo sé, ella, es así pero en fin, lo mejor será descansar que mañana será un gran día

-Vamos no puede ser tan malo además ¿estarás con Castle no?

-Sí pero no creo que sea tan lindo hacer papeleo con Gates a un lado viendo

-¿Kate no me digas que tenéis un plan b para estar con Castle a solas?

-Bueno algo así como un plan b no, pero tal vez cuando Gates tome un descanso yo lo aproveche

-Nunca había cocido esa parte de ti, se ve que ese hombre te ha cambiado y mucho- lo dice manda algo intrigada

-Bueno Amanda hace años que no nos vemos y sí que me ha cambiado un poco pero sólo un poco

-Espero que aproveches tu oportunidad porque si no lo haces te juro que yo si lo hare - Amanda lo dice algo sarcástica

-¡Amanda!- Kate lo dice algo enojada y comienza a hablar:- no creas que no me he dado cuenta de tus intensiones, desde un principio, sé que has venido a buscar novio para olvidar a la mala amiga y al novio infiel, pero créeme que si te acercas a Castle o haces algo indebido me las pagaras

-Créeme que no son mis planes pero podría hacer una excepción, además te tengo una buena noticia que te sacara del planeta Castle por un momento, y que te quitara ese enorme peso de encima y esa gran preocupación

-Esto apesta a sarcasmo puro - dice Kate algo enojada hace una pausa lenta y después dice:- Una buena noticia, no me digas que has vuelto con…

-No para nada – Amanda la interrumpe - es algo mucho mejor he decidido arreglar las cosas con la mala amiga como tú la has descrito, mi amiga y me he dado cuenta de que hay muchas personas en el mundo, tal vez no encuentre un Castle como tú, pero podría encontrar alguien más, y tu historia me ha inspirado buscare a la persona indicada, pero primero necesito hacer las paces con mi amiga y contigo, tengo que contarte algo, te he mentido y traicionado tal vez ya lo veías venir con mi llegada pues sabes que yo siempre te he causado problemas, pero la verdad debo contrátelo es más de lo que crees y tienes saber la verdad, no todo lo que te he dicho es cierto y es muy importante que lo hablemos ahora

-¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar hasta mañana?- lo dice Kate algo intrigada

-Pues veras tiene que ver con Castle, él, bueno yo, ambos nos besamos

¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿Te digo que me gusta y tú solo vas y lo besas?

-Kate no es lo que parece

-¿No es lo que parece?, lo acabas de decir, ¿qué quiere que piense? ¿Qué quieres que diga?, no te preocupes todo estará bien sólo fue un beso, me hiciste ver como una estúpida delante de él, me hiciste hacer cosas que nunca haría, ¿no sé cómo puede creerte de nuevo? por esa razón es que nos mudamos aquí, ¿siempre tuviste envidia cierto? incluso cuando éramos chicas ahora lo recuerdo la muñeca, el vestido, la cinta rosa, mi mejor amigo siempre fuiste tú pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-El no hizo nada, yo fui, yo lo hice, fue mi culpa, y si te lo digo es porque te quiero y no quiero vivir engañándote con esto, sé que desde pequeña te he envidiado pero no sabes la tortura en la que vivía tener a la prima perfecta que mis padres adoran y día a día me comparan con ella y como ella es una muestra de superación personal y de que puedes hacer lo que quieras en la vida, que es una persona que da justicia y que hace algo bueno de su vida y no se enreda con cualquier vago, estoy harta de escuchar los mismos reproches cada día y de tener que ser mejor que tú, mira mi vida y en donde estoy soy una vergüenza no sé qué voy a hacer en un mañana no sé qué va ser de mi vida, pero ahora escucha si te digo esto es por algo, yo lo bese lo admito pero es algo que él no quería y me aparto me dijo que él quiere a otra, que su corazón ya tiene dueña, que ha tratado de olvidarla pero le es inútil , que esa persona es muy linda que es la única persona que le hace sentir que está en el cielo sin tener que quitar los pies de la tierra, la única persona que le ha dicho que no, la única persona que en verdad vale la pena, la única por la que ha arriesgado su vida, y la que le ha enseñado amar sin hacer el amor, pues él nunca la ha tocado ni mucho menos faltado al respeto, no sé si necesitas más, pero, yo creo que con eso es suficiente, él te quiere y te quiere bien, no te pido que te acuestes con él , pero dale una oportunidad

-¿Cuándo fue eso?

-Ayer antes de que lo besaras

-¿En verdad te ha dicho eso de mí?

-No ha dicho tu nombre pero lo he deducido, vamos Kate hoy cumplo seis días aquí, no soy torpe, puedo ver algunas cosas, Espero que esto no cambie nada entre nosotras, te quiero pero ahora tengo que irme, sé que no te estoy dejado ir con cualquiera y estoy orgullosa de ti pase lo que pase, creo que eres la mejor persona que he conocido y que él es un gran hombre ¡suerte Kate!

-Amanda yo lo lamento

-Por favor no lamentes nada yo lo lamento ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo

Y Amanda se va cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Kate comienza a llorar pues se siente traicionada por Amanda y en su mente solo le rondan algunos pensamientos como este: -todo lo que creí era mentira solo nos engañamos a nosotros mismos, ¿cómo pude ser tan torpe al pensar que él no me quería, y ella?, ¿qué hay de ella? , éramos inseparables pero debí saberlo siempre causa problemas, es parte de ella, así es, y nunca cambiara, pero Castle ¿es verdad que él me ha cambiado? ¿Y que yo a él?, ¿en verdad me quiere, o solo soy parte de un juego?, ¿ya ni sé que creer ni que pensar?, necesito hablar con él.

Mientras en el loft de Castle

-No lo sé madre esa chica se me hacía conocida, tal vez, este alucinando, pero podría jurar que se parecía mucho a Kate

-No lo sé Richard, ves lo que quieres ver y tú quieres verla a ella

-¿Madre no sé qué creer ni que pensar le quiero pero tal vez no sea suficiente?

-Richard si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás ella te quiere, tener que soportarte todos los días para mi es una tortura, eres como un niño y aun espero a que crezcas , pero para ella es una alegría, una oportunidad, una esperanza y con eso le basta , tienes que hablar con ella, aclarar las cosas y descubrir lo que sientes

-Para ser tan vieja y tener pésimas experiencias en el amor eres muy sabia madre, la llamare…


	5. Chapter 5

Hola queridos castlenianos o caskettlovers aún no se me el termino correcto, lamento no haber escrito antes lo lamento muchísimo, muchísimo, muchísimo, pero pase por ciertos problemas, y no supe ¿cómo seguir lo que plantee? ya no supe que poner después, también olvide mi contraseña, y lo lamento espero que no se repita.

Ya vieron Driven estuvo genial, en especial la parte cuando Kate se pone ruda, se puso peor que cundo secuestraron a Alexis, aunque ya no supimos nada de la boda, me presiento que para el final de esta temporada posiblemente se casan, espero que sea antes, ¿quién estará detrás de todo este misterio? y ¿por qué Castle no recuerda nada?… ¿le veremos otro vestido de novia a Kate?… quien fuera que hizo esto no quería ser vinculado con ello, espero que en esta temporada Castle y Beckett tengan un bebe. Quiero ver a un Castle baby y ya vieron el promo de 7x02 Montreal Castle besa a Gates…

Castle está algo nervioso en vez de tomar el ascensor decide caminar no es costumbre suya subir escaleras, pero necesita pensar que dirá para no arruinarlo.

Castle toca la puerta del apartamento de Kate se siente algo nervioso teme que su boca y su cerebro no estén conectados, y que diga una tontería, siente que le tiemblan las piernas y que no puede respirar, cada segundo que pasa él se imagina algo peor, escucha unos pies acercarse respira hondo y trata de verse con normalidad, fracasar esta noche no es su plan.

-Hola Castle-dice Kate algo sorprendida

-Hola Kate, ¿vas de salida?

-Algo así…. pero cancelare pasa, no te he visto en toda la mañana que te paso

-Nada, ¿ha habido un caso?

-No por ahora no creo que Nueva York se está volviendo un lugar agradable para vivir- lo dice Kate con cierta nostalgia.

-¿Te preocupa?- pregunta Castle curioso.

-Bueno me quedare sin empleo…. No me imagino hacer otra cosa.

-Yo mataría por ti – a Kate el comentario de Castle la sorprende tanto que no puede evitar soltar el vaso que tenía en la mano, intenta levantar los vidrios pero se corta.

-Ohh por dios, ¿estás bien Kate?

-Si estoy bien, sólo es una pequeña cortada.

-Déjame ayudarte- Castle se levanta enseguida del sofá.

-El botiquín está en el baño.

-Yo voy por el tu siéntate y descansa.

Pasados algunos minutos Castle recoge los resto de vidrio del suelo revisa la palma de Kate, pone una gaza estéril sobre la herida mientras aplica presión y cuando ve que deja de sangrar le pone una venda y le da un beso en la palma.

-Ay Castle espera…me duele- grita Kate.

-Lo siento creí que ayudaría.

-Gracias Castle, eres un amor, Kate se acerca a él y le da un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Por nada.

-Ahora si dime ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué estás tan raro?

-Es sobre Alexis.

-Más que nada pensé que era sobre ti, te estas comportando extraño.

\- Es por ella que me estoy comportando extraño, es acerca de algo que me dijo.

-¿Qué le sucede?, ¿qué te dijo?...

-Bueno ella… está enamorada.

-Enamorada he, ¿no me digas que estas celoso?

-¿Celoso? no, más bien preocupado.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que Alexis tenga novio?... es una jovencita muy madura… no pasara nada malo… es hora de que la dejes crecer…. Y no la presiones con te presente al chico.

-No, no tiene nada de malo, es solo que me preocupa que le rompan el corazón.

-No puedes protegerla de todo y lo sabes, tarde o temprano ella se alejara de ti.

-Lo sé pero se ha enamorado de su mejor amigo dime ¿qué harías tu si te enamoraras de tu mejor amigo?

-No lo sé, tal vez se lo diría, tal vez no.

-¿Qué harías si te enamoraras de mí?

-Bueno yo…. No lo sé, ¿qué intentas probar? que lograste tu cometido, enamorarme.

-No, yo….yo sólo- se inclina a la derecha, se pone nervioso

Suena el teléfono de Kate

-Beckett…. Ohh es Ryan ha habido un asesinato.

-Te lo dije…. no tenías nada de qué preocuparte.

-Avisadle a Lanie nos vemos haya ¿vienes Castle?

-Claro- Castle toma su chaqueta se la pone y la sigue pero también toma su abrigo porque lo ha olvidado – Kate el abrigo le dice Castle.

En la entrada de la construcción nos espera un hombre cuarentón, alto de cara bronceada, tan ansioso esta que se apresura a abrirme la puerta del coche como si fuera el portero de un hotel

-Erico, soy el ingeniero de la construcción- lo dice el hombre algo nervioso tendiéndome la mano.

-¿Eriko? ¿Con c o con k?- pregunta Castle

-Con c

-¿como el del libro de Sergi Llauger diario de un zombi?- pregunta Castle curioso y divertido

-Sí, mi madre me puso ese nombre porque le parecía extraño pero lindo, el libro salió mucho después pero es un libro impresionante en especial la parte donde Anette le propone sexo a Erico – lo dicen Castle y Erico al unísono.

-Castle- lo dice Kate algo enfadada.

-Lo siento perdón solo tenía curiosidad- lo dice Castle excusándose, mujeres no podemos vivir sin ellas.

-Si es verdad, ¿ustedes son novios?

-¿Qué? ¿nosotros?... no, solo somos compañeros- lo dice Kate algo nerviosa.

-Ya veo que no te ha ido nada bien con ella- lo dice Erico en un tono muy bajo para que sólo puede escuchar Castle.

-Castle, hay un homicidio.

-Lo siento.

-Soy la detective Beckett y él es el señor Castle, ¿fue usted quien nos llamó?

-Si, por favor acompáñenme, Se está construyendo un nuevo centro comercial, antes era un edificio abandonado, esta tierra tiene su historia, se dice que al principio del siglo XVI en este lugar había una casa en la que vivía una viejecita la cual guardaba un gran tesoro, por el siglo XVI había desembarcado un navío repleto de oro, se dice que unos piratas atacaron ese navío, se llevaron sólo lo que consideraron importante pero independientemente de las monedas había un collar parecido al L´Incomparable pero más valiosos, se dice o al menos se decía que aquella viejecita era pariente del pirata que lo encontró y que paso a ser una herencia familiar pero aquella vieja más que nada por codicia y miedo a que le robaran el collar nunca se casó, hubo un hombre que le gustaba pero desafortunadamente cuando se iban a casar desapareció, dicen que ella lo enveneno y que lo escondió en el sótano de su casa resguardado entre cuatro paredes como su tesoro, otros dicen que él se suicidó que repudiaba tanto esa mujer que era imposible no hacerlo, otros que huyo porque no la quería pero de él nunca se supo nada, sólo que se iba a casar con ella pero nunca llego, pasaron los años y ella se hizo vieja, nunca salió de su mansión, y nunca se quitó el vestido, murió esperando a su amad, o pero la espera nunca acabo, como nunca tuvo hijos ella no pudo heredar ese collar y se quedó ahí junto a ella escondido en su mansión, bueno pero vasta de historias se derrumbara la mansión y sobre esta tierra se construirá un centro comercial derrumbándose también las casas de alado por eso es que estoy aquí es mi trabajo hacer eso, así que vine a inspeccionar con unos colegas pero estábamos jugando a buscar el toroso en la tierra y encontramos una mano enterrada por eso es que los llamamos.

-¿Enserio?- pregunta Castle.

\- bueno Castle es una leyenda urbana nunca se sabrá tal vez alguien la invento- dice Erico.

-Espo Ryan tengan cuidado no lastimen el cuerpo- grita Lanie.

-Pero Lanie, ¿nosotros que te hicimos?

-Más bien, ¿qué te hice yo?, de Espo lo entendiendo, pero, ¿qué te hice yo?

-¿No me digas que te da miedo la oscuridad Ryan?

-No me da miedo.

-Lista Kate ellos desenterraran el cuerpo.

-Muy bien chicos apresúrense que ya tengo sueño- lo dice Kate voz tensando

-Bueno los dejo si necesitan algo me avisan vale- dice Erico y se marcha.

-Vale- responden Kate y Castle al unísono.

-Esta guapo, ¿no?- pregunta Lanie.

-¿Quién?

-Erico, no me digas que esta feo porque tu mirada dice otra cosa.

-Bueno algo.

-Te lo quieres comer con la mirada amiga.

-Bueno esta guapo, pero de seguro tiene novia.

-Es soltero no está comprometido solo tiene un perro Beagle llamado Popper y un gato siamés thai llamado Zen.

-Bueno siempre quise tener un Beagle y siempre quise tener un gato.

-Sale a las 12:30.

-Hay es tarde que rápido pasa entiempo ya casi son las 12- lo dice Kate mirando el reloj de mano de su padre.

-Bueno ya acabaron de hablar de ese tal Erico- lo dice Espo irritado

-Si ya acabamos.

-Muy bien, ¿ya están listas?

-Claro.

Esposito y Ryan empiezan a quitar la tierra que hay sobre la mano, el frio cada vez es mayor, los minutos pasan y ahora son las 12:15.

-Hay un cadáver- gritan ambos

-Desentiérrenlo chicos

Así llegamos a desenterrar a un hombre de unos 35 años completamente desnudo y con el pelo negro y rizado, tiene los ojos cerrados y el antebrazo izquierdo pegado al muslo, le falta un dedo el meñique y tiene las huellas dactilares quemadas, no tiene dentadura, lo cual complicara más identificarlo, tiene en su pecho escrito impuro en latín.

-Quien quiera que hizo esto es un desgraciado- dice Esposito

\- o desgraciada- agrega Ryan

-Bueno lleven el cuerpo a la morgue y nos vemos mañana, descansen y piensen que le pudo pasar a este tipo…. no hagan planes mañana porque estaremos hasta tarde.

-De acuerdo, Lanie te acompaño a la morgue y te invito a cenar vale.

-Claro Espo.

Ryan llama a Jenny y le dice que ya va para su casa.

Todos parten rumbo a su destino excepto Castle y Beckett.

-Kate quieres ir a tomar una copa conmigo.

\- la verdad es que no tengo planes…. pero tengo otros planes.

-Erico- lo dice Beckett llevándolo a un lugar algo alejado de Castle.

-Si inspectora necesito hacerte unas preguntas rutinarias

-Muy bien ya casi salgo, ¿espera o tiene prisa?

-Espero

Me quede hasta tarde con Erico, termino saliendo al cuarto para la una, caminamos un par de minutos y luego el me invito una copa precisamente en la guarida el bar de Castle, seguimos platicando y platicando, me estaba divirtiendo demasiado, de pronto salió mi relación con Castle, Erico me dijo lo que para todos era evidente.

-Me a compañas para tomar la última copa- le dije tratando de desviarlo del tema, no me iba a ir esta noche sin acostarme con él, en verdad que era guapo, gracioso, divertido, y todo un caballero, sin compromiso y disponible, y sin tantos problemas como Castle, dicen que un clavo saca a otro clavo y yo ya estaba harta de no poder sacra el clavo de Castle de mi corazón.

-Tal vez no te conviene beber más- en cuanto lo suelto maldigo mi estupidez, contradecir a una chica es como poner las manos directo al fuego.

Por supuesto no necesita que la animen.

-¿Y qué quieres que tome? ¿café?-responde con una sonrisa irónica.

-Te ayudaría a despejarte un poco.

-¿y quién te ha dicho que quiero despejarme? Y para demostrármelo me hecha los brazos al cuello y me da un beso en la mejilla.

-Mira eres un encanto y me apetece tonar una última copa contigo… mira... Erico, normalmente no rogaría por eso pero me estoy divirtiendo. - Y sigue abrazada a mi cuello no se sí por ternura o porque tiene miedo de caerse si me suelta.

Yo le indicó que se siente y le digo que necesito llamar a mi madre enferma, ella me dice que la llamé.

Me dirijo al baño y le marco a Castle, menos mal que me había dado su número para llamarlo cuando quisiera hablar sobre algo.

-¿Castle?

-Si el habla, ¿qué sucede Erico?

-tengo que decirte que yo invite a la inspectora a tomar a la guarida y que ella está muy borracha, y yo necesito tu ayuda, o hará algo de lo que se arrepentirá, apúrate porque tu detective me está echando los perros.

-No dejes que se marche voy para allá, y no te aproveches de ella.

-Pero que va Castle yo ya tengo novia.

-Más te vale.

-Por favor apúrate.

-Mi inspectora borracha, perdiendo el control, es mi sueño hecho realidad… ¿pero porque a él y no a mí?- pensó Castle.

-Bueno Castle lamento lo sucedido y tener que llamarte a las 3 de la mañana pero en serio es urgente.

-No te preocupes.

-¿Podrías llevarla a su casa?

-Sí.

-Ya he pagado la cuenta.

-¿Brian desde cuando está abierta la guarida hasta las 3 de la mañana?

-Desde que el dueño decidió que viernes sábados y domingos era un bar de 24 horas.

-Cierto, lo siento.

-Adiós Castle

-Adiós Erico – Erico se va porque ya es muy tarde y tiene que madrugar mañana.

-Kate despierta es hora de ir a casa.

-No quiero cárgame.

-¿Qué?

-Que me cargues.

-Hay pero que pesada estas.

-Tal vez esté más liviana si no se llevara esto.-lo dice Brian quitándole las botellas de las manos.

-¿Pero cuando lo ha tomado?

-Cuando ha pasado por la mesa 3.

-No Castle, las necesitamos.

-No es verdad.

-Adiós Brian- dice Beckett guiñándole un ojo.

-Adiós inspectora, adiós señor Castle, diviértanse esta noche, la noche es joven- lo dice Brian en un tono divertido y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

De pronto Kate quiso que la bajara, me dijo que era una vestía cargando chicas. Durante el trayecto a mi auto hacia el estacionamiento yo iba sosteniéndola porque ella trompeaba constantemente, ya fuera con una piedra o con sus propios pies, y corría peligro de caer.

Varias veces intentaba darme un beso, intentó que fracasaba porque no conseguía estirar lo suficientemente el cuello.

-¿por qué me sigues a todas horas? -La pregunta fue inesperada y esta vez Castle fue quien estuvo a punto de caerse, consiguió mantener el equilibrio, al mismo tiempo que buscaba una respuesta desesperadamente.

\- bueno técnicamente es mi bar

-si pero aun así ¿cómo sabrías que vendría hoy, y no ayer, o mañana?

\- Brian me llamo y me dijo que necesitabas ayuda, y que a pesar de que estabas con Erico estabas coqueteando con un crio Kate.

-¿y qué, no me digas que estas celoso?

-no- dijo Castle me comen los celos-pensó

-¿Por qué lo ahuyentaste?

-lo ayunte porque trato de propasarse contigo.

-no es lo mismo que estarías haciendo tú con tu amiguita... Esa que tiene nombre de puta… ¿cuál es su nombre?... Candy

-es completamente diferente, somos amigos.

-¿sólo amigos he?

-Estas celosa ¿verdad?

-El hecho de que tu no me veas como mujer no quiere decir que los demás no lo hagan y no, no estoy celosa solo indignada, pero si ese es el caso tú también estabas celoso, ¿cierto?

-Y… ¿Por qué?

Me dejaste por ella y me duele- Kate no puede evitar llorar.

-Kate lo siento no creí que te importara.

-¿cómo pudiste pensar eso? ….Castle yo…te a… no puedo creer que no me conozcas lo suficiente después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos.

-No llores Kate, por favor no llores, sé que a veces soy un idiota un estúpido un arrogante y un mediocre, no me gusta verte llorar me rompe el corazón te llevare a casa y platicaremos te prometo que no se repetirá.

-Castle no eres un idiota ni un mediocre ¿por qué dices eso?

-porque es la verdad mírame, estoy perdidamente enamorado de alguien que ni si quiera me ve como un posible prospecto de hombre, no sé qué hacer, ya no puedo más, tengo miedo de decírselo, y que tal si ella no me quiere, y que tal si le rompo el corazón.

-Castle eso no pasara eres una increíble persona y si ella no te ama alguien más lo ara sólo dale tiempo al tiempo.

-no quiero darle tiempo al tiempo… le he dado demasiado tiempo.

-Castle… yo… no sé qué decir, sólo espera un poco más ya verás, cada cosa lleva su tiempo.

Castle se acerca lentamente a Kate y Kate se siente algo intimidada por la cercanía

-Castle… ¿pero qué haces?

-nada que tu no quieras

Y se besan con vehemencia e ímpetu. Ni si quiera están dentro del auto pero no les importa dar un pequeño espectáculo.

-uy, uy uyuy pero mira nada más no te da vergüenza amigo es más chica que tú, cariño, deja a ese viejo y vente conmigo, yo puedo dar más que él, tan sólo déjame demostrártelo, no puede darte más placer que yo, ni un orgasmo te provocaría.

Esa pequeña banda de chicos se va acercando cada vez más a donde están ellos, el líder se acerca a Kate con la intensión de no dejarla ir, mientras el resto agarra a Castle y lo golpean.

-aléjate de ella idiota …déjala en paz desgraciado - Castle intenta zafarse de esos maleantes pero le es inútil ese hombre se acerca a Kate y la besa en los labios Kate le da una cachetada, le hace una llave y le da un golpiza dejándolo al instante tirado en el piso pidiendo piedad, mientras Castle es algo golpeado por esos maleantes pero en un ágil movimiento se libra de ellos y les da tremenda golpiza, no les queda más remedio que largarse porque Kate les amenaza con llamar a la policía y ellos se marchan corriendo tremendamente asustados.

-vámonos esa vieja está loca – dicen ellos mientras corren.

-más les vale que corran porque si no lo lamentarán idiotas – grita Kate tremendamente enojada.

Se escucha la risita de Castle.

-De que te ríes Castle ¿acaso quieres ser el próximo?

-Sera mejor que vayamos a casa.

-Vamos sube al auto que te llevo a casa.

Precisamente cuando van entrando Kate recuerda que el ascensor no funciona y dice:

-Lo olvide el ascensor no funciona

Castle la toma como una niña por la parte interna de las rodillas y los brazos, alzándola.

Con mucho trabajo Kate puede meter la llave en la cerradura y abrir la puerta.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del apartamento de Kate ella le abrazo con más fuerza y le susurro:

-quédate conmigo esta noche

-Kate, yo

-quédate por favor…puedo…no estoy tan borracha- le susurra Kate en el oído a Castle -Sé que tal vez esta situación te incomoda y que no es la forma correcta de hacer las cosas, pero ya no puedo más, me han dado celos de ella, no quiero que me dejes por ella.

-se acercó lentamente y me dijo a escasos centímetros de mis labios quieres que esto suceda yo tragué saliva y asentí y me beso acariciando mi cabello y explorando con su lengua mi boca, yo no sabía qué hacer, ella me estaba besando por primera vez ella me estaba demostrando que le importo, que de verdad le importo, me deje besar por un par de segundos y después reaccione, la baje la aparte un poco y la mire directamente a los ojos.

Ella bajó su mirada como lo hace una niña que ha hecho algo malo y yo la tomé de la barbilla obligándola a mirarme.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no pude descifrar su mirada era algo que nunca había visto en ella pero me gustaba, era todo deseo.

No espere ni un segundo más y la besa desesperadamente

le quite el vestido que llevaba, ese hermoso vestido negro de encaje y escote que ese niño quería quitarle para llevarla a la cama, no me percaté de que ella tenía puesto un vestido cuando fui a su apartamento, probablemente tenía una cita con alguien, solo recuerdo que se alejó un momento hizo una llamada y después volvió.

Como pude la lleve a su habitación y la recosté sobre la cama, era tan rápida con las manos ya no tenía camisa ni pantalones. Sin darme cuenta con un ágil movimiento ella me aprisiono con sus piernas y posaba sobre mi regazo su olor a cerezas me hipnotizaba y me hacía perder la cabeza.

\- ohh Kate eres tan hermosa

De pronto estaba encima de ella y la besaba, me tiro sobre la cama, aun en la cama era mandona pero eso no me importaba, comenzó a besar mi cuello a jugar con el cambiamos la posición y ella quedo abajo de mí, la bese en los labios y descendí formando un camino de besos hasta detenerme en su cuello, me separe de ella y le quite el sostén, después baje hasta su pecho para besar su cicatriz.

-te deseo- lo susurre tan bajo que apenas pudo oírme.

Ella tiro de mi hacia sí y comenzamos a besarnos con pasión e insistencia, podía notar su excitación y que su respiración se aceleraba, mi pene se erectaba y ella reía al parecer eso le gustaba y mucho, se acercó a mí y comenzó acariciarlo sobre la tela, me pregunto si me gustaba y yo asentí , me estaba volviendo loco, el simple hecho de verla así me volvía loco, se deshizo de mi bóxer y no pude evitar dejar escapar un gemido, me detuve en sus pechos y los acaricie los lamia y los estrujaba ella gritaba mi nombre

\- ohh Caasssttleee- le baje las bragas e introduje un dedo para ver si estaba lista.

Castle Sonríe moviendo su cuerpo sobre el de ella, su miembro frotándose entre las piernas de ella, que separa las rodillas casi inconscientemente.

-Castle espera-grita Kate

\- ¿qué sucede?, ¿acaso voy muy rápido?

\- Castle no tenemos protección.

\- hay condones en el cajón de la mesita de noche- Castle abre el cajón toma un condón lo abre y se lo pone.

Se pone a horcajadas encima de ella muy despacio la penetra entrando completamente dentro, no se mueve pues quiere esperar a que ella se adapte

La mira unos instantes a los ojos le dice que la ama y luego la penetra lentamente mientras no deja de besarla, acariciarla y de moverse sobre ella, llevándola a la locura.

Gimen al mismo tiempo por el calor del momento y la magia existente entre ellos

Castle aumenta el ritmo de las embestidas mientras Kate mueve las caderas al mismo tiempo que Rick embiste, en ningún momento dejan de mirarse a los ojos, Rick aumenta el ritmo la profundidad y la fuerza considerablemente.

Kate lleva sus manos a la espalda de Rick y lo araña, les falta poco para dejarse llevar, pero ambos se controlan, pues quieren llegar al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo.

Ninguno de los dos dura demasiado en ese acompasado vaivén, y en seguida encuentran el clímax.

Rick se desploma sobre ella y una vez que logra recuperarse un poco se recuesta a su lado, la besa suavemente en los labios y la abraza por detrás ambos están sudados y tienen la respiración entrecortada, cada uno tiene un sonrisa en el rostro, se abrazan y duermen las pocas horas que les quedan para despertar.

La lluvia que había en el momento en que ellos entraron al edifico había terminado, los truenos se habían ido y la luz que hacía pocos segundos se había ido había vuelto.

Ambos dormían abrazados con una sonrisa en el rostro tapados con una manta.

¿Les gusto?... la verdad es que a mí me encanto…


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola este es un capitulo intermedio después de este retomare el caso, espero que les guste. Ya vieron que ya se casaron estuvo increíble, súper hermoso, y la luna de miel, Stana se veía increíble súper bonita. Después de verlo puse una cara de enamorada… que mi hermano me hiso burla.**

Por fin las horas habían pasado, aún quedaba un olor a tierra mojada por la lluvia de anoche, Kate dormía abrazada a Castle, después ella decidió levantarse y preparar un poco de café para hablar con él.

-tranquila Kate tienes que decirle la verdad, con tacto y amabilidad -se decía a si misma mientras preparaba su café. Después decidió ir a ver si Castle seguía durmiendo.

-hola veo que ya te has vestido- Kate llevaba puesto un vaquero una blusa blanca y unos tacones azules.

-bueno no puedo estar desnuda siempre.

-te he dicho que te vez genial con lo que te pongas por mi podrías estar desnuda y te diría que te vez genial.

\- te hice café-lo dice Kate entregándole la taza.

-gracias Kate ¿quieres un poco?

-no gracias me duele la cabeza por la resaca-Castle deja la taza sobre la mesita de noche de Kate.

-¿Kate no vas a golpearme?

-¿Qué? No, ¿Por qué?

-por lo que hice anoche.

-no hiciste nada malo.-yo debería estar más avergonzada que tu, nunca había hecho eso, créeme nunca, ya no sé si el dolor que siento es resaca o parte de lo de anoche.

-¿te hice daño anoche?

-no, pero creo que me lastime al golpear a ese idiota

-oye no le digas así, gracias a ese complementamente desconocido me di cuenta de que no quiero que otro hombre te bese si no soy yo.

-sabes que eres un ladrón y no puedo detenerte nunca, nunca podre arréstate.

-¿Por qué?

-porque robaste mi corazón, Castle te amo y te amare siempre truene o relampaguee.

-también te amo. -¿y qué me dices fue como esperabas?-pregunta Castle levantando las cejas

-fue mil veces mejor.-lo dice Kate sonriendo.

-¿entonces admites que soy bueno en la cama?-pregunta Castle curioso.

-bueno he tenido mejores noches.

-lo tomaré como un sí.

-¿y yo soy buena en la cama?

-eres muy rápida con las manos, pero creo que debería probar más para dar una opinión no quisiera equivocarme.

-no me digas, así que quieres probar un poco más- Castle se acerca lentamente a Kate sabe que va a decir algo pero no quiere escucharla, sólo la besa lentamente en los labios, es un beso tierno lleno de amor que poco a poco se vuelve más apasionado.

-Castle-espera

-shhs

-Castle tenemos que hablar

-¿te arrepientes?-pregunta Castle entre besos.

-no, solo creo que sería mejor que dejemos de vernos por un tiempo- lo dice Kate con la voz entrecortada.

-¿un tiempo?-Castle se separa de sus labios para verla a la cara.

Kate se aclara la garganta y dice: - Una semana

-¿una semana?

-Castle

-no Kate escucha, todo este tiempo he tratado de escucharte, de comprenderte, te he dejado en paz el tiempo que has querido, y al igual que tu como dijiste ayer no puedo más, no puedo estar sin ti, te necesito , no te entiendo, me dijiste que me amabas, que me amas, y ahora de nuevo me hechas de tu vida, no sólo tú necesitas tiempo, no sólo tú tienes dudas, te quiero creo que te lo he demostrado mil veces, no fue un error lo de anoche, ¿ dime que es lo que pasa?.

-Castle necesito tiempo para pensar

-¿qué quieres pensar?

-¿por qué haces esto muy difícil?

-Kate, dime que pasa

-me siento mal porque no te conté todo, me deje llevar, lo nuestro no puede ser.

-¿por qué no?, todo es posible

-Castle ayer iba a salir con Josh, soy su novia ahora, hace meses que salimos de nuevo, por eso no debió pasar lo de anoche.

-¿Qué?, ¿cómo paso?

-bueno fue hace tres meses estaba harta de estar sola quería llegar a casa y estar con alguien, sentirme querida otra vez, esa vez llamo Josh, me pidió un favor, me dijo que fuera con él a un baile de su escuela, me negué pero me suplico, le dije que sí , me puse un vestido lindo escotado unos tacones altos, estaba lloviendo así que cuando bajamos del auto me resbale y él me sostuvo, fue como era antes, nos miramos fijamente y nos besamos, ni siquiera entremos al baile y fuimos a un hotel y nos acostamos de nuevo, prometimos que no se repetiría pero lo seguimos haciendo varias veces, y me siento mal porque le fu infiel a él y a ti, siento como si sólo te hubiera usado, me siento fatal, sé que soy un monstruo inhumano que solo juega con los sentimientos, fue egoísta y no debí hacerlo, así que tienes derecho a irte por eso te corrí no quería que lo supieras, por favor vete, necesito pensar en el en ti, en nosotros, si es que hay alguna posibilidad de que esto funcione.

-¿Kate es verdad eso?

-si -lo dice Kate llorando y con la cabeza mirando al piso.

-Kate mírame

-no, quiero.-Castle la toma de las mejillas y la obliga a mirarlo.

-no eres un monstruo, eres una persona, las personas cometen errores, se equivocan, y no te dejare por eso ni te odiare por eso, porque sé que vas a hablar con Josh y le dirás lo que sientes, harás lo correcto, yo se que sí.

-Castle-lo dice Kate aún llorando, Castle le limpia las lágrimas.

-ven aquí-Castle le da un abrazo y la consuela aún en su llanto.

-haremos una cosa, pero ya no llores, me iré y te dejare pensar las cosas, te voy a dar tiempo y espacio, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme, ¿vale?, vendré, lo prometo.

-Castle

-me voy

-Castle espera

-Kate nos vemos en comisaría, ¿sí?, te quiero -le da un beso en la mejilla

-Castle espera- Kate sale del apartamento, pero Castle no le hace caso y sale cerrando la puerta tras de si

Castle… hay no es la vecina…. Castle la vecina llegará pronto…entra

-¿Por qué?

-Castle estas desnudo lo olvidas

Se abre el ascensor y llega la sexy y fanática vecina de Kate, admiradora de Castle y de sus libros, la cual en una conversación le menciono que su más grande fantasía era que algún día Castle después de un largo viaje llegara a recibirla desnudo.

-hay no es Scarlett-dice Kate

-¡oh por dios es Richard Castle desnudo!

-Kate por favor ayúdame –grita Castle tapándose con sus manos los genitales.

-¿no me digas que eres mi regalo por cumplir 22?, no lo creo tengo que contárselo a todos lo publicare en facebook.

-no, no hagas eso…Kate-grita Castle

Kate sale en su rescate y dice: -lo siento Scarlett pero él es mío.

-no soy celosa-Kate no puede evitar ver que la mirada de Castle se ha desviado a su escote, Scarlett sólo sonríe pues sabe que la está mirando y le dedica una mirada traviesa al escritor

-como dije no soy celosa-se acerca lentamente a donde están.

-y como yo dije él es mío, así que vete.

-¿y si no quiero?

-chicas tranquilas

-no me digas que él es tu novio porque sabes que no es cierto.

-Scarlett cállate

-no me iré Kate.

Kate se acerca a Castle y lo besa en los labios, es un beso apasionado.

Scarlett sólo se queda mirando, después se marcha y dice: - tal vez haigas ganado una batalla pero no la guerra, ya caerá- lo dice cerrando la puerta tras de si

Kate abre la puerta y ambos entran al apartamento besándose y acariciándose, después azotan la puerta tras de sí, Castle la lleva a la cama cargándola

-no Castle en la cama no-dice Kate con la voz entrecortada.

-¿por qué no?-pregunta Castle

-quiero hacerlo en el piso

-tus deseos son ordenes mi lady -Castle se separa de ella para quitarle la ropa no puede vitar sonreír al ver que Kate lleva puesta lencería, un conjunto de ropa interior roja semi traslucida.

-Woo

-no me digas que sólo te vas a quedar mirando

-lo menos que quiero es mirar -Kate sonríe

-sabes Kate me gusta verte celosa y perdiendo el control- lo dice Castle mientras le da besos por todo el cuerpo -por cierto ¿qué hora es?

-son las 11-lo dice Kate con la voz entrecortada

-llegaremos tarde tenemos que ir a comisaria

-Castle hoy no-lo dice en un susurro

-¿pensaste en todo verdad?

-no tenía planeado que salieras desnudo

-yo no tenía planeado esto

\- Castle terminaré con Josh.

-no lo dude ni un segundo cariño

Así que ambos se entregan a la pasión del momento sus respiraciones se entrelazan en un beso apasionado, sus manos exploran sus cuerpos como si fuera la primera vez, sus miradas se han trastornado, sólo se puede ver deseo en sus ojos, de pronto se escucha que una llave abre la puerta, unos pies se aproximan a donde ellos se encuentran.

_**¿Quién les gustaría que entrara el señor Beckett o Josh, tal vez Lanie? **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sé que dije que terminaría el caso pero se me ocurrió esto espero que les guste….**_

-Josh-dijo Kate aun con la voz entrecortada

\- Castle apenas y respiraba -Josh no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, sin duda no necesito decir palabra alguna, se limito a marcharse, sabía que tarde o temprano algo como ello pasaría, tenía la mirada perdida una mirada de desilusión en su rostro, un sabor amargo en la boca, y su corazón roto, se marcho dejando la puerta abierta –Lanie entro por la puerta abierta cerrándola tras de sí, la música del vecino hacía imposible escuchar nada.

-¿Kate estas aquí?, Espo me dijo que estas enferma así que vine en plan de enfermera, te he traído algo de comer, pase por el restaurante de comida china que te gusta y compre galletas de la suerte-la música paro

-a lo lejos se oían los gemidos de dos personas –Lanie se acerco a la puerta lentamente como en una película de terror temiendo lo que encontraría la abrió muy despacio y….no podía creer lo que veía

-¿Kate?

-¿Lanie?-Kate fulmino a Castle con la mirada

\- ¿qué haces aquí?

-hola amiga, vine a verte porque creía que estabas enferma

\- Lanie…. yo

-no te preocupes por ahora, mañana me cuentas todo

-¿todo?- pregunta Castle

-bueno ya que mamá y papá estaban haciendo cosas de adultos me voy, te traje comida china y algo de helado de chocolate

-Castle trata de decir algo pero Lanie lo interrumpe -si dices algo Castle no me iré, ya hablare con ustedes mañana en privado, no crean que se han salvado de mis preguntas-Lanie se marcha guiñándole el ojo a la parejita.

-no le digas a nadie que nos viste

-no se preocupen por ahora no diré nada

Pasa la mañana y la tarde muy rápido, Castle y Beckett comen la comida china ríen entren anécdotas y chistes, duermen otro rato, después a las 8:00 Kate le pregunta a Castle:

-¿quieres tener un poco de acción esta noche?-dice Kate con una sonrisa lasciva en el rostro-Castle sonríe y asiente

-muy bien entonces siéntate -Kate enciende el televisor cambia varios canales, y después va hacia el refrigerador por un bote de helado dos cucharas, y a la habitación por una frazada, dos almohadas, y a la cocina por golosinas, papas, y palomitas -Castle se le queda mirando

-¿Qué?

-no es demasiada comida, como para un batallón

-es más para un maratón de 24 horas, te gustara créeme

-¿de qué es?

-son zombis, ¿tus favoritos? ¿No?

\- no son mis favoritos, les tengo miedo, pero veo las películas y leo los libros para estar preparado para la invasión.

-yo también les tengo algo de miedo pero sé que si tu estas aquí no debo de temerle a nada

-entonces que empiece ese maratón

-se sientan en el sofá y se ponen a ver las películas que transmiten se tapan con la manta y la observan mientras comen el helado y las golosinas

Planeta terror, el amanecer de los muertos, mi novio es un zombi, tierra de zombis, 28 días después, resident evil, el diario de los muertos, 28 Semanas después…. Estas y varias películas se transmiten en el maratón interminable de zombis.

De vez en cuando ambos gritaban, se asustaban y se tapaban con la manta, o se tomaban de la mano

-Castle y Beckett vieron el maratón hasta que este termino

-wow un maratón sin comerciales, creo que si cierro los ojos veré un zombi-dice Castle.

-Kate se levanto a apagar la televisión

-creo que es hora de ir a la cama ¿vienes?-pregunta Kate

-por supuesto

-oye, ¿por qué no llamas a Alexis debe de estar preocupada hace dos días que no te ve?

-está en los Hamptons con mi mamá

-bueno en ese caso vamos a la cama gatito

-¿oye?

-¿qué tal si me das un beso primero?

-¿qué tal si no te doy nada por decirme gatito?

-vamos sólo uno- Kate hace un puchero

Castle la tomo de la cintura y la besa lentamente en los labios, poco a poco el beso fue cobrando algo de intensidad.

Una persona gritaba desesperada, tocaba la puerta como loca -¡ayúdenme!, por favor, abran la puerta, rápido, ¡ahí vienen! , creo que pueden olor el miedo, rápido, ¡no quiero morir así!, ayúdenme por favor se comieron al portero y creo que aun perro.-Kate dudo en abrir pero sin embargo abrió la puerta, entro un muchacho de aproximadamente veinte años, bien parecido, apuesto, y educado, temblaba descontroladamente, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. - Kate cerró la puerta tras de él y puso el cerrojo, Castle le ofreció un vaso con agua- el muchacho la bebió de un jalón, respiro profundo como si fuera su ultimo respiro, se tranquilizo un poco y trato de hablar - Castle Espero un par de minutos hasta que el muchacho pudo pronunciar palabra alguna

-soy Rick Castle y ella es Kate Beckett, ¿cómo te llamas?

-mi nombre es Gustavo Reyes.

-¿qué paso Gustavo porque gritabas como loco?

-¿no han salido verdad?

-no ¿Por qué'?

\- les juro que algo malo está pasando, pude grabar esto con mi celular- Gustavo prende su celular y les reproduce un video -Castle y Beckett no podían creer lo que veían eran zombis caminaban por las calles de Nueva York.

-¿nos estas bromeando?-pregunta Kate

-no se los juro-responde a la defensiva

-vean por la ventana, pero no abran la puerta -Kate miro por la ventana pero no veía nada.

-Castle vigílalo -Kate busco sus binoculares y se fijo por la ventana, la ciudad era un caos, había coches prendidos en llamas, personas gritando, pudo ver a Scarlett por la ventana, era una zombi.

-Castle tienes que ver esto -Kate le dio los binoculares

-wow hay un concurso de disfraces de zombis y nadie me dijo nada.

-no lo creo, mira un poco hacia la derecha.

-hay que asco tu vecina se esa cenando a alguien.

-ve el lado bueno ese pudiste haber sido tu, qué bueno que no te fuiste con ella.

-¿en donde esta Gustavo?

-creo que fue al baño.

-hayyyyy unn zombiiiii mátalooo.

-hay no rayos ¿Por qué? abrí –dice Kate, toma su pistola de un cajón y está a punto de jalar el gatillo cundo Castle dice:

-no le dispares, atraerás a más, hazle una llave y rómpele el cuello.

-está bien -Kate se dispuso a tomarlo por el cuello.

-no esperen mascullo una voz.

-Kate le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-mira sigue respirando.

-si es porque aun no lo he matado.

-no mira es una máscara de látex.

-¿Gustavo estas bien?-pregunta Kate sin recibir respuesta alguna.

-esta inconsciente-dice Castle.

-aun así hay que revisarlo que tal si lo mordieron o lo rasguñaron.

-no mira está bien-dice Castle.

-aun así hay que andarnos con cuidado

-¿qué hacemos?- pregunta Castle

-trae el alcohol

-si-Castle le da la botella y ella moja un poco de algodón con alcohol.

-Gustavo, Gustavo, hay no despierta - Kate le da una bofetada

\- hay por fin despertó-dice Castle

-¿estás bien?-pregunta Kate algo preocupada.

-si

-¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-pregunta Castle.

-con mis pies, camine entre la horda zombi, me puse mi mascara, y no me vieron, estuve así de cerca de ser comido cuando entre al edificio, gracias a ustedes aún tengo vida, o a lo que se le llame ahora vid a

-¿cómo que no te vieron?

\- no lo sé, estaban ocupados persiguiendo personas que gritaban, pero es muy peligroso salir ahora

-muy bien vamos a comisaria, este es el plan bajaremos del edificio entraremos al coche patrulla conduciremos hasta una cuadra antes de comisaria por si estas cosas nos siguen hay que conseguir armas

-creo que podemos usar tu bat de beisbol

-No Castle ese esta autografiado me lo regalo mi papa por mi cumpleaños es un tesoro para los amantes del béisbol

-creo que mejor te quitas la máscara, porque podríamos confundirnos de nuevo

-tengo un gas pimienta en mi bolso te lo daré Gustavo, creo que usare una palanca y como último recurso mi pistola.

-¿me prestas tu otra pistola?

-si Castle, voy por ella

-genial ustedes tienen la armas padres y yo sólo tengo gas pimienta

-no te preocupes- Kate le da una navaja- en comisaria hay más armas

-Todos salen del apartamento tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, bajan por las escaleras de emergencia, un zombi de un apartamento los mira por la ventana y se avienta hacia ella pero choca, tratan de caminar más rápido pero Gustavo tropieza y hace algo de ruido, unos cuantos zombis los persiguen por la calle, corren hacia el coche patrulla, Kate abre la puerta del auto entran rápido y le ponen seguro a las puertas, introduce la llave pero el coche pero no arrancha, los zombis se van acercando tocan las ventanas hay uno enfrente del auto mirándolos , Castle enciende el para brisas, después el coche arranca y se alejan conducen alternando las calles, dejan el coche una cuadra antes de llegar, bajan del auto a toda prisa antes de entrar se detiene un momento y se miran a los ojos, temen entrar, Castle le tiende la mano a Kate, se toman de la mano y entran, Gustavo los sigue asustado pero dispuesto a luchar contra esos seres que le desgraciaron la vida y mataron a su madre y hermanos, dispuesto a proteger a sus nuevos amigos, que aunque no lo saben no sólo le salvaron la vida, le dieron otra razón por la cual segur viviendo encontrar al amor de su vida , caminan entre los pasillos , parece que no hay nadie, van al despacho de Gates y la ven transformada, ella los observa, les gruñe y abre su boca ignorando el cristal de la puerta que los separa, tarta de morderlos pero le es inútil y sólo se da en la boca con el cristal y le deja su baba, tratan de buscar a alguien con la mirada se escuchan unos gritos en la morgue, unos cuantos zombis tratan de entrar por la puerta que Espo y Ryan detienen adentro se encuentran Lanie Tory y Pelmutter, Castle le da a uno con el bat en la cabeza, Gustavo le rocía el gas pimienta a otro en los ojos y Castle lo golpea, Kate golpea a otro con la palanca .

-no espera hay que rematarlos-dice Castle, Castle los sigue golpeando un par de minutos mientras Gustavo los patea.-entran a la morgue

-hay gracias a dios que están bien- dice Lanie

-creímos que Castle había sido comido- dicen Ryan y Espo al unísono

-subestimaron tus capacidades Castle, igual que las mías- dice Tory –yo salve a este par de gallinas- lo dice señalando con el dedo a Espo y Ryan

-Gates quiso merendárselos –dice Lanie

-¿Pelmutter?-dicen Castle y Beckett al unísono ya que quería inyectarse veneno en las venas para morir

-hola equipo A sabia que nos salvarían se los dije ¿no?-Pelmutter deja lo que hacia

-fuiste el primero que dijo que moriríamos

-¿y quién es el chico?-pregunta Pelmutter

-se llama Gustavo-dice Kate

-soy Gustavo- se acerca a Tory, la toma de la mano y le da un beso

-soy Tory- lo dice con una sonrisa en el rostro

-yo Espo

-Ryan

-Lanie

-¿y qué hacemos jefa?-pregunta Ryan

-no lo se

-¿qué hacemos Castle?, creo que eres el experto.

-podemos entrara al auto y huir, conducir hasta donde alcance la gasolina, y seguir con vida un par de días

-muy bien no dejen que los muerdan o rasguñen

-no hagan mucho ruido-dice Gustavo

-hay que conseguir armas-dice Kate

-como último recurso utilizaremos las armas-dice Castle

-todos se disponen a salir de la comisaria con Castle y Beckett por delante, después les siguen Lanie, Tory Gustavo, y Pelmutter, y al final Espo y Ryan

-¿oigan en donde están los demás policías?-pregunta Gustavo.

-en la sal de descanso los encerramos ahí- dice tory -de repente se escuchan unos berridos y varios pies correr tras de ellos, a lo lejos se alcanza a ver a los primeros zombis que corren tras sus presas, esta escapa triunfal por la puerta de enfrente, se convierte en una pesadilla, corren de arriba a abajado por comisaria tras esa desventajada carrera para salvar sus vidas son mordidos en el transcurso Pelmutter y Ryan que se quedaron muy atrás, y después Espo y Lanie que no tuvieron corazón para matar a Ryan, ahora solo quedan Tory, Gustavo, Castle y Beckett, cuando están a punto de salir de comisaria un zombi se le abalanza a tory y la rasguña, Gustavo se lo quita de encima le ayuda a incorporarse de nuevo, y le indica que corra, los muertos poca a poco se acercan a ellos, Gustavo ya no tiene salida

-te amo Tory-grita Gustavo antes de ser comido por ellos –tory corre tras Castle y Beckett poco a poco se ven más acorralados por los muertos.

-se que ustedes son pareja -les dice tory mientras corren -váyanse escapen tengo un plan, Tory toma su teléfono y lo conecta a una bocina portátil, y la horda de zombis se dirige a donde está la melodía, se puede escuchar a lo lejos la canción Zombie de The Cranberries -Castle y Beckett se dirigen al coche patrulla pero los zombis los persiguen, ven a Tory convertirse en uno de ellos, la batería del coche está agotada, es imposible arrancarlo, pueden ver a sus amigos tras las ventanas, se miran a los ojos y se besan, Kate no puede evitar derramar una lagrima en la mejilla de Castle masculla la palabra te amo y lo besa por última vez , Castle escucha soñar su celular, Beckett escucha el suyo, los zombis se acercan, rompen los vidrios, y…

…Castle y Beckett despierta de su horrible pesadilla….

-¿Castle estas bien?

-sí, ¿tu estas bien?

-si

-se abrazan y ven que el televisor esta prendido

-fue solo un sueño

-pensé que habíamos muerto

-yo también- sus teléfonos aun suenan

-hola Kate soy Ryan

-¿estás bien?

-si

-pon el altavoz-dice Castle mientras contesta su teléfono

-¿Esposito está bien? , ¿Lanie? , ¿Tory?, ¿Gates? ¿Pelmutter?

-todos estamos bien, Pelmutter está en su casa

-¿qué sucede?

-nada-dice Kate

-bueno Gates quiere que vengas, le dijimos que te enfermaste, pero tienes que ver esto

-está bien voy para haya

-vamos para haya dice Castle -Kate se pone su abrigo

Castle sigue hablando por teléfono -hola cariño

-¿por qué no cogías el teléfono?

-lo siento estaba dormido, ¿cómo estás?

-bien papá ¿y tú?

-también estoy bien, ¿y tu abuela?

-bien, estamos viendo una película cómica

-o genial

-te extraño papá

-yo también cariño

-gracias por llamar – Castle cuelga

-vamos Castle

-bueno pero antes, ¿déjame robarte un beso?

-te lo regalo - Kate le da un lento y tierno beso en los labios, después ambos se separan, toman el ascensor hasta la planta baja, suben al coche patrulla y conducen rumbo a comisaria.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, lamento la demora sé que es difícil seguir una historia si no se actualiza, mi propósito de año nuevo es escribir más para ustedes… ya tengo un capitulo muy bonito que espero que les guste mucho….pero no lo puedo subir hasta terminar esto.

¿Qué sucede Castle? –Kate lo nota raro, desde que subieron al auto nota algo extraño en el

-nada

-no me mientas te conozco

-no te miento –Kate para el auto en seco lo cual hace que Castle se alarme, le coloca seguro al coche para evitar que él se baje y de nuevo pregunta-¿Qué sucede Castle?...no tienes a donde ir, te dejare ir cuando hables conmigo…con la verdad le advierte con la mirada

-no te enfades… pero… es sólo que no quiero ir a comisaria

-¿quieres pasar a tu apartamento a cambiarte?, ¿si quieres puedo dejarte en tu apartamento?

-no, no es eso

-¿Entonces?

-no quiero ir a comisaria… porque no quiero que el encanto se acabe, sé que es egoísta… pero no quiero terminar con esto… porque no quiero perderte

-y no lo harás Castle, no fue solo el encanto de una noche, ni producto del alcohol, ni de los celos, era algo que de un modo u otro pasaría, se que estas confundido, ambos lo estamos, pero no te voy a dejar, no lo hare, para mí esto va enserio… ¿si quieres podemos decírselo a los chicos?.. Si eso te hace sentir que esto va en cerio podemos hacerlo, podemos hacer lo que tú quieras ¿qué quieres hacer?

-puedes poner en marcha el auto creo que afuera se están desesperando, ¡rayos esos pitidos nos dejaran sordos!

-que esperen Kate se acerca a Castle y le da un tierno beso en los labios-no vuelvas a dudar de lo que siento por ti ¿vale?, Castle asiente con la cabeza y Kate pone el auto en marcha

-Kate

\- ¿sí?

-se que tal vez suene tonto pero quiero guárdame lo nuestro por un tiempo… quiero creer que es real

-claro que lo es Kate le da otro beso en los labios este es más corto, después ella acaricia su rostro y le dice:- ya llegamos

-te quiero

-yo también te quiero

-¿ya hay que entrar pregunta Castle?

-si

-pero, ¿podríamos quedarnos 5 minutos?

\- una oferta tentadora

-por fis, ¿sí? , seré bueno, ¿sí?, Anda sólo 5 minutos

-tres-lo dice pensativa

-cuatro-dice Castle acariciando su mano haciendo círculos con su pulgar

-dos-Kate aparta su mano para evitar tener contacto sabe que en cualquier momento puede ceder si él no deja de mirarla de esa forma tan picara y subjetiva

-cinco-vuelve a sugerir el

-uno-dice ella dando fin al regateo

-seis- lo dice Castle alzando una ceja

Ella está por decir algo pero él la interrumpe y le dice –ni tu ni yo siete

-ni lo sueñes Castle

-cinco o no hay trato-lo dice ella de forma autoritaria

-vale cinco… pero… ¿podre hacer lo que yo quiera?

-depende de lo que quieras

-estaba pensando en unos buenos besos pero si tienes una mejor idea estoy abierto a sugerencias lo dice con una voz seductora

Kate pone ojos y luego dice -hombres son todos iguales

-¿eso es un sí?

-¿tú qué crees?

-querrás mas

-lo dudo

-sabes nunca lo he hecho en un coche patrulla dime ¿es excitante?-lo dice acercándose peligrosamente a ella

\- supongo que si

-¿supones?-pregunta expectante

Ella le avienta hacia atrás haciendo que regrese a su asiento, jala la palanca para reclinarlo un poco, bueno lo máximo posible, y se sienta a horcajadas sobre su regazo -bueno Castle yo no sé si lo consideres excitante pero te diré que es muy excitante para mi

Castle la miraba en silencio, sin saber que hacer o que decir, ¿está tratando de jugar conmigo?-pensó, su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza le costaba respirar un poco

-¿que Castle no es lo que esperabas?, ¿temes que te viole?

El trago saliva y lo negó

Ella siguió hablando: – ¿sabes que considero excitante de esta situación?

De nuevo volvió a negarlo

\- desvestir a la otra persona, desabrochar su camisa lentamente… pero sin lograr más que desabrochar algunos botones… pero no los suficientes para tener contacto y entonces… jalar la camisa hacia ambos lados y hacer que los botones vuelen dentro del auto-dicho esto ella comenzó a besar el cuello de Castle, a succionar el olor a su perfume mezclado con su sudor, su maravilloso sello personal, ese olor que aunque él no sabía la volvía loca

-seguir besándolo, besar sus labios y correrse sobre de él, meter mano a su pantalón, tocar su miembro erecto, Kate desabrocho el pantalón de Castle le bajo el cierre e introdujo su mano en sus bóxers, después lo miro a los ojos, se enfoco en su mirada y noto lo oscurecidos que estaban

-que él te toque y trate de tener más contacto contigo- dijo ella mirándolo dándole a entender que debía hacerlo

-ahh perdón, lo siento…creo estoy muy fuera de práctica, entonces ella tomo su mano y la llevo hasta uno de sus pechos, el podía sentirla estremecerse un poco, luego besos sus labios con vehemencia e ímpetu, metió su lengua en su boca comenzando una batalla para obtener el control de sí mismos

Ella gimió en sus labios, después de ese beso tan apasionado y poco anticipado Castle le quito la parte de arriba, la dejo sin nada –wow dijo el embobado mirando su pechos

-¿te gusta lo que ves?

-me encanta-dicho esto Castle se dispuso a desvestirla un poco, varias prendas volaron por el auto, la dejo casi completamente desnuda muy expuesta a él, mientas sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo ella dejaba escapar alaridos de su boca, el estaba solo en ropa interior a punto de tomarla en el asiento del copiloto… su asiento el que había usado por años ya que ella siempre conducía… a veces se preguntaba si algún día lo conduciría pero en momentos como este era cuando se daba cuenta de que todo lo que había hecho había valido la pena, las palabras de ella le hicieron volver a su realidad a esa hermosa realidad que ahora vivía

-hacer gritara a la otra persona y dejarla con ganas de más, la forma en que tus músculos se contraen en la que te aferras a la otra persona a punto de dejarte llevar… que la boca te quede seca, que tus ojos estén oscurecidos por la excitación, las manos de alguien sobre tu espalda rasguñándola, los besos de alguien sobre tu cuello dejando rojo, la necesidad de querer más y más como si fuera una droga la que tomaras pero estas tomando a la otra persona llevándola a la gloria a su paraíso a un universo en donde sólo existen ellos dos sin necesidad de palabras solo ir directo al grano y hacerlo de una forma brusca, salvaje… pero muy… muy apasionada y claro excitante, Castle se queda con la boca abierta y ambos cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos se frotan, entonces él la penetra de la forma más salvaje que puede, cuando están a punto de perder la cabeza salen gemidos del auto gritos guturales inhumanos de placer.

-eres fantástica- logra articular el con la voz entrecortada

-tú también-responde ella a punto de tener el mejor orgasmo de su vida

Se acercan lentamente para darse un beso en los labios, un beso arrebatador que los deja sin aliento

\- Castle está a punto de dejarse llevar tomando las caderas de su musa con una mano a cada lado, acariciando su espalda, besando su sien, llevándola a la gloria –mierda dice el al escuchar ese tono tan familiar, que él le había por así decirlo casi obligado a poner: tocata y fuga de johann Sebastian Bach

-joder dice ella

Beckett ignora al celular aprieta el botón rechazar y sigue besando a Castle en los labios

-se siente bien estar dentro de ti Castle

-touché

El teléfono otra vez vuelve a interrumpir

-rechaza la llamada dijo el

Beckett hizo una mueca y después dijo -no puedo, lo siento vamos tarde, Beckett se separa un poco de Castle para cogerlo aun esta sobre el desnuda, le hace una señal para que no haga ruido, pero él no la obedece y le da besos en el cuello

-Beckett- logro articular ella, el interlocutor noto que después del segundo tono lo cogió

¿Qué estará haciendo Beckett?-pensó Ryan... Se le escuchaba diferente

-¿Beckett tardaras mucho?

-no ya estoy aquí lo dijo con cierto enfado apretando los dientes a punto de dejar escapar un gemido, Castle le quito el teléfono de la mano y colgó.

Kate se enojo por la inoportuna llamada de Ryan, se bajo de encima de Castle y se empezó a poner la ropa, le ordeno a el que hiciera lo mismo, Castle frunció el seño pero la obedeció, se coloco la ropa pero su camisa estaba rota, sabía que sospecharían

-Kate- lo dijo encelándole la camisa

-lo siento Castle

-creo que iré a cambiarme, ¿nos vemos más tarde?

-ok

Se fue no sin antes abrirle la puerta a su amada

\- Quien dijo que ya no habían caballeros –le dijo él en el oído en un tono muy dulce

-sabes Castle me haces sentir como cuando tuve mi primera cita

-¿y eso es bueno?

-es magnifico

-bueno nos vemos más tarde, miro su reloj y dijo:- en una hora

-contare los segundos Castle

Pasada ya una hora Castle llego a comisaria haciendo malabares con unos cuantos cafés

-hola chicos

-hola Castle- dice Ryan

-les he traído café le tiende uno a Ryan y le da otro para que se lo pase a Esposito que está a su lado

-gracias Castle

-por nada

Castle se aleja de ellos y se dirige al escritorio de Beckett

-hola Beckett ¿qué pasa? ¿Cómo te fue con Gates?

-no lo sé… llevo aquí una hora y no la he visto, Lanie ya me informo del caso tenemos otra víctima… esta es diferente

-¿cómo que diferente?

-tiene que ver contigo

-¿cómo que tiene que ver conmigo?, ¿en qué sentido?-Kate no dijo nada se limito a mirarlo -¿quiero verla?

-Castle yo no creo que sea buena idea que veas el cuerpo ahora- Kate le dio un folder y le enseño las fotos de la nueva víctima, Castle las miraba sin entender se le hacía familiar pero no la reconocía

-Castle concéntrate

Este caso lo ponía de los nervios, otra víctima no ayudaba… pero el asesino sí que estaba loco, otro cuerpo esta vez una muchacha, al parecer tenia la misma edad que Alexis, rubia de ojos azules como él, con su nombre escrito en el pecho…estaba buena…muy buena…ignorando el hecho de que estaba muerta.

-bueno esta vez no tienes que azotarme

-Castle trata de recordar, ¿la reconoces?

-no

-¿está seguro?

-si preguntas si fue una de mis conquistas, no, no lo fue

-me refería a Alexis tal vez ella le conocía y te la presento, tal vez era su amiga y por eso se te hace familiar

-no no lo creo, se lo preguntare más tarde

-¿Cómo van chicos?-pregunta Kate

-mal nada de ninguna víctima-responden al unisonó

-¿repíteme otra vez como sabes que es él y si tiene un imitador?-pregunta esposito

-según Lanie ha utilizado la misma herramienta para cortaros los dedos-dice Beckett -no hemos encontrado ADN ni huellas pero hay un 95% de que el arma que usase para cortaros los dedos fuese la misma…

-¿y qué hay de la nueva?, ¿algo diferente?-pregunta Ryan

\- llamare a Lanie y le preguntare si ha encontrado algo

-hola Lanie, ¿cómo vas con esas víctimas?

-se que estas desesperada pero hago lo que puedo, no te estreses antes de tiempo

-¿has encontrado algo?

\- si ha tenido sexo horas previas antes de su muerte

-¿tienes ADN?

-No, ha utilizado condón

-¿cotejaron sus fotos con las de personas desaparecidas?-se separa del teléfono y le pregunta a los chicos

-nada es como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra-responde Ryan

-¿Y qué hay de sus huellas?-se acerca de nuevo al teléfono

\- saque un poco de la capa epitelial pero como sabes toma tiempos

-los asesinatos suelen tener mucho sentido pasión, ambición, política, venganza, no encuentro ninguna conexión en este-dice Castle-creo que tengo bloqueo de escritor, no se me ocurre nada

-está claro que querían borrar sus identidades, pero… ¿Por qué?

-tal vez yo pueda ayudar con eso-todos voltean, sus ojos se centraron en aquella voz que los interrumpió, una mujer de pelo rojizo, alta, caucásica, entraba a comisaría junto con un equipo del FBI y un poco más atrás se encontraba Gates.

¿Reviews?


	9. Chapter 9

Gates, señor como me ha ordenado llámale desde hace mucho tiempo, está de pie atrás de Jordan, no sé si sentirme feliz o triste por su presencia, o si debería preocuparme de nuevo por que a Castle le interesen sus juguetitos, el me mira de arriba abajo expectante como si pudiera descifrar lo que estoy pensando, se acerca un poco a mí y me toma de la mano, todos los agentes están tan cerca que nadie puede notarlo, aprieta mi mano y enfoca su mirada en mí, me lanza una mirada tierna y después la suelta empezando a hablar -¿agente shaw,a que debemos el honor? , ¿Cómo si la respuesta no fuera obvia? No puedo creer que preguntara eso, al parecer su don con las palabras era mejor en papel.

-bueno Castle es por el caso, la historia-Castle sonríe, para ser sincero cuando conoció a Jordan ella trato de hacer su perfil, pero al igual que con Beckett no descubrió mucho, solo algo superficial y esa curiosidad por conocer las historias que lo caracterizaba -Beckett no dijo nada, la presencia de Shaw fue algo inesperado, algo que la desconcertó

Esa mirada que puso Beckett la delato -detective Beckett me parece que ya conoce a la agente Shaw, ella nos ayudara con este caso, señor Castle aléjese de mi vista- lo dice Gates por la cercanía

\- lo siento… yo-le dice disculpándose, se siente algo avergonzado -le traje un café- le dice tendiéndole el vaso

-gracias pero mantenga distancia- Gates se aleja con los agentes dejándolas solas con Castle -¿y no hay café para mi Castle?-pregunta Jordan

-lo siento agente Shaw, ahora voy a hacerle uno –Castle se aleja dejando a ambas mujeres completamente solas

-detective Beckett cambie esa cara, creí que le alegraría volver a verme

-no en un homicidio

-yo también la extrañe, venga un abrazo-Kate pone ojos pero accede, ambas intercambian una sonrisa cómplice recordando su última conversación, Beckett Camina hasta donde se encuéntrala la agente, se acerca con sentimientos cálidos pasando sus manos rápidamente por la parte superior de su espalda, ese abrazo hizo que ambas se sintieran seguras, Shaw le dijo a Beckett que todo estaría bien, pues ella sabía que el cuerpo tenia escrito el nombre de Castle en el pecho -no te preocupes el estará bien yo me encargaré de ello le dijo tiernamente en el oído tranquilizándola, sabía que Beckett no era de esas personas que expresaran su sentimientos, era algo reservada y misteriosa, pero el amor que ella sentía por Castle era un amor muy puro como lo es el primer amor y era algo que a ella como a todo mujer le gustaba: una buen historia de amor, aprovechando la cercanía Jordan le pregunta.- ¿y cómo vas con Castle? –Beckett sonríe

-no tan bien como me gustaría –le responde

-creo que eres pésima mintiendo Kate, ¿sabes que ambos tenéis ese brillo?

-¿qué brillo?- pregunta Castle haciendo que ambas se sobresalten

-ninguno-responden al unisonó separándose

-aquí tienes- Castle le tiende una taza a la agente

-gracias Castle tengo un regalo para ti….pero no lo abras hasta que llegues a casa, lo mismo va para ti Beckett, a ambos les tiende una bolsa, cada una con un paquete y ellos los dejan sobre el escritorio de ella.

Se acercaron a donde se habían instalado, los agentes decidieron hacerlo en la sala de cómputo de Tory para facilitar un poco las cosas.

-El primer cuerpo fue encontrado aquí en un edificio abandonado que será demolido junto con estas casas vecinas, quiero que vayan allí e investiguen en los edificios, no me importa que hagan, pero quiero que entren allí, también quiero que vuelvan a interrogar a los trabajadores, quiero una lista de sus nombres y que investiguen todo sobre ellos, viejos trabajos o lo que sea, no quiero que se nos pase nada-lo dice Shaw indicándole a un par de agentes que lo hagan

-la segunda víctima fue encontrada aquí otro lugar que esta por demolerse, busquen un lugar que tenga cámaras y pidan los videos de seguridad –le dice Beckett a otro par de agentes, Gates vuelve a entrar a la sala en la que se encuentran los agentes y les dice que ha habido otro asesinato les da la dirección y ellos se dirigen al lugar de los hechos

Nada más al llegar ahí el ambiente se siente diferente, se puede sentir como la vida se escapa de la víctima, una vida que bien pudo vivirla como hubiese querido, pero estaría claro que aquel niño de doce años había estado en el lugar y momento inoportuno, había forcejeado con el asesino pues tenía heridas recientes en los brazos y en las piernas, de la boca le salía algo de sangre, su camisa estaba rasgada, tal vez se había roto en el forcejeo, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, unos zapatos negros y tenia puestos los pantalones, por lo menos el asesino haba tenido respeto, de ahí en fuera era todo similar, esta vez podían atraparlo no le había quitado la ropa, podría tener alguna dirección escrita en el bolsillo, un numero, o algo para que le identificaran.

-quiero que acordonen todo fotos de todo y que peinen el área en un radio de 50 kilómetros buscad huellas y pruebas, que sea rápido -dijo Shaw

-el mismo patrón pero esta vez no tiene ninguna palabra escrita, pero tiene un corazón ensangrentado en el pecho debió llevarle un poco más de tiempo, no hay mucho que pueda hacer, necesito volver para sacarle las huellas si es que es posible en esta victima –dice Lanie, Kate le dice que haga lo que sea necesario pero que tenga espeto con el cuerpo del niño

-ya es oficial nuestro hombre es un asesino en serie-dice Shaw

-me siento un poco responsable-dice Castle

Beckett lo toma tiernamente de la mano y le dice: -sabes que buscaría otra razón para matar intercambian miradas y después se separan, quieren besarse pero no pueden, se alejan un poco para no caer en la tentación

-Beckett encontré esto-le dice Ryan tendiéndole un papel doblado al parecer es una carta echa con recortes de periódico, Kate la lee en voz alta – feliz cumpleaños mamá, te quiere Christian 3.

¿Les gusto?, ya lo acabare me parece que esta será la última víctima.


	10. Chapter 10

-aquí hay una huella-dice Castle.

-la verdad no creo que sea del asesino ha sido muy cuidadoso como para dejar sus huellas en una carta.

Shaw toma su teléfono hace una foto y manda la huella a procesar en cuestión de algunos minutos descubren que la huella es de Christian Matthews un niño de 12 años que vive a unas cuantas calles de allí

-¿sabes qué es lo que envidio de vosotros?-pregunta Kate a Shaw

-¿Qué?

-que su trabajo es mucho más sencillo.

-no es tan sencillo Kate.

-pues a mi me lo parece

-chicas hay que darnos prisa o se hará de noche-dicen Espo y Ryan acercándose hasta donde ellos se encuentran

-¿otra vez la oscuridad Ryan?

-no me da miedo la obscuridad Kate

-ohh no mira la noche se acerca

-no soy tan pequeño pare creer en tus jueguitos Castle

-es verdad se está acercando…está bien ya lo siento hermano

-muy bien Espo y Ryan id a su casa, tengo una idea nosotros iremos a aquella vieja casona

Todos suben al auto de Kate, la agente Shaw se sienta en el asiento del copiloto, por primera vez por cuenta propia Castle decide ir en la parte trasera del auto, no es que no le gustase ir a atrás desde joven le había gustado el asiento trasero era más cómodo y espacioso, pero sentía la impetuosa necesidad de hacerlo, tal vez para pensar y ponerle un orden a sus ideas o para tener algo de tiempo con el mismo y debatir con el pequeño escritor que tenían en su cabeza ,

El trascurso de la escena del crimen a la vieja casona es silencioso, ninguno se molesta en pronunciar palabra, no es porque no hay nada que decir, hay muchas interrogantes, sino porque no saben las respuestas a ninguna de las preguntas, de vez en cuando Kate no puede evitar sonreír y mirar por el retrovisor para ver las muecas divertidas que hace el escritor o como frunce el ceño al pensar

Bajan del auto y empiezan a caminar entre los escombros, todo parece como los días previos al hallazgo del cuerpo, tal pareciera que no han hecho nada, no sólo los trabajadores, sino ellos que hasta el momento no tienen nada concreto.

-qué raro no hay nadie hace un par de días estaban demoliendo y ahora no hay nadie-dice Kate

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunta Shaw

-pues no es muy tarde apenas son las 8

-¿abran ido a comer?- pregunta Castle

-a las 8-dice Beckett

-una vez yo olvide comer por estar escribiendo-Beckett lo mira raro un par de segundos y con la mirada le indica que continúe -esa vez como debo admitir muchas otras estaba bloqueado y me había llegado una increíble idea.

-¿qué idea?- pregunta Shaw para hacer que vuelva a la realidad, pues se ha perdido en sus pensamientos.

-buena mi querida agente Shaw pensaba en la posibilidad de que alguien crease un audio que al principio mejorara en todos los aspectos a una persona, la hiciera más inteligente, más rápida, eficaz e independiente, una especie de inyección de ánimo y autoestima que con el uso y frecuencia les lavar el cerebro, y como efecto secundario los hiciera más violentos, pero como objetivo no de las personas que lo utilizaban sino del creador, esa mente maligna detrás de ese audio subliminal, empezaran a matar personas, pero no cualquier persona ya que no tenían la capacidad de decidir, se convertirían en sumisos de un amo al que no conocerían, quien después de haber tenido venganza les pone como objetivo su propio pellejo y los hace debatirse entre la existencia o la inexistencia de la que pronto serán parte.

-wow Castle es interesante, ¿y por qué no lo hiciste?-preguntan ambas mujeres al unísono.

-no me gusto es muy predecible.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunta Castle.

-cuando encontramos el primer cadáver nunca entramos a la casa, he estado pensando en que tal vez hay algo más ajeno a nosotros algo de lo que no nos hemos dado cuenta.

-entremos-dice Shaw.

La puerta sede al empuje levísimo del cuerpo de Kate, ella busca en vano una luz que la guie en la oscuridad, pero la casa es tan antigua que no tiene electricidad, a lo lejos se vislumbra una tenue luz al final del pasillo en donde podemos encontrar una pequeña vela encendida indicio de que alguien más ha entrado a la casa.


	11. Chapter 11

Al examinar la casa encontraron una caja larga y rectangular de madera negra; parecía pesada, como un baúl enorme, era de ébano mate y tenía unos dos metros y medio de largo por algo más de un metro de ancho y noventa centímetros de altura, era más alta que un refrigerador, tenia grabados muy elaborados con letras de un idioma antiguo, o al menos eso parecía.

¿Y estas correas?-dice Beckett

-son las correas que se utilizan para amarrar el equipaje en los aviones-dice Shaw

-debe tener una placa-dice Castle

-y deben de tener un historial de carga-dice Beckett

-puede ser el Aeropuerto Internacional de La Guardia que está a 31 minutos por la interestatal 278 o el John F Kennedy que está a 55 minutos por la interestatal 678-dice Jordan

-llamare a Espo y Ryan -Kate toma su teléfono y aprieta el marcado rápido –bueno Espo soy yo tenemos una pista encontramos algo parecido a un baúl en la casona de la historia, necesito que investiguen de que aeropuerto viene, no tiene número de placa pero debe de estar en el historial de carga te enviare una foto, investíguenlo con el equipo de Shaw, será más rápido, seguramente alguien recordara este objeto.

Castle miro de nuevo la caja negra, ignoró los grabados grotescos, se inclino para examinar los bordes y vio tres bisagras en la parte superior de ambos lados, la tapa era una puerta doble de apertura lateral

-Beckett-Castle le hizo una señal para que le prestara atención-Kate la toco con sus guantes, y la agarro de abajo para tratar de abrirla.

-¿Alguien me quiere echar una mano?-la agente Shaw se coloco sus guantes y puso su mano debajo de la tapa al otro lado de Kate,

-a la de tres-dijo Jordan

Beckett conto hasta tres y abrieron las dos puertas simultáneamente

Las dos alas laterales descansaron sobre las bisagras grandes y solidadas. El olor que salió de la caja era semejante al que emana un cadáver; como si el armario hubiera parecido sellado durante un siglo.


	12. Chapter 12

Kate se quito un guante e introdujo los dedos en la masilla espesa y negra. La masa terrosa era suave y reconfortante como la crema pastelera

Castle retrocedió un paso:-parece un ataúd- dijo

Kate retiro los dedos y los sacudió, miro a Castle y espero una sonrisa que no recibió

-es un poco grande no te parece

-¿Por qué alguien enviaría una caja llena de tierra?-pregunto el

-Jordan-dijo Kate, -Jordan volvió a insistir ella

-¿ehh?

-¿estás bien?

-si… es solo que….

-que

-olvídalo

-le llamare a Lanie para que venga a inspeccionar esta cosa –Kate toma su teléfono y le marca a la medico forense, le cuenta lo sucedido, le da la dirección del lugar y cuelga -sigamos revisando la casa-

-no hay nada…no lo entiendo-dice Shaw

-espera vez eso…parece una bisagra detrás de ese viejo mueble-dice Castle

-Parece como si hubiera una puerta-dice Kate

Mueven un poco la visara -hay dios mío-dice Shaw

-es un pasadizo…bueno una especie de cuarto secreto-dice Castle

-¿son ropas?-dice Shaw

-¿de que numero serán esos tacones?-pregunta Kate, -otra vez su afición por los zapatos-pensó Castle

-no lo sé 6- dijo Shaw revisando el numero del zapato

-son los de la chica son sus cosas, ¿y las de los otros?

-eso paree-dice Shaw

Suena el teléfono de Beckett ella lo toma y contesta: -bueno

-ya voy en camino para revisar tu misteriosa caja…no olvides que tenemos una conversación pendiente…y quiero detalles –y luego se acaba la llamada

Suena el teléfono de la agente Shaw-hola

-hola Shaw encontramos algo

-¿si?

-bueno en el lugar de la primera víctima…. uno de los trabajadores, deben de ser apenas 10, pero son 11

-¿y?

-el 11 no fue contratado

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-su nombre es Eriko

-Eriko

-si

-ok gracias, adiós -Shaw cuelga y de pronto el teléfono de Castle suena

-hola soy Richard Castle –se escucha la voz del interlocutor por la línea -si entiendo-dice Castle, -es para usted-le tiende el teléfono a Jordán

-¿bueno?

-agente Shaw tenemos los videos de la cámara de seguridad

De pronto vuelve a sonar el teléfono de Beckett

-hola

-hola Beckett estas en altavoz Espo también te escucha- tu extraña caja no pertenece al equipaje nos hemos dividido la búsqueda con el equipo de Shaw para revisar en los aeropuertos y ninguno encontró nada

-tan rápido

-si la magia del internet supongo y varios teléfonos, algunas fotos contactos y bum

-¿y el interrogatorio?-le pregunta a Ryan

-nada fuera de lo normal era un niño común tenia asma y era alérgico a las nueces, no tenía amigos se acababa de mudar de Michigan uno de los grandes lugares de la industria de la manufactura

-¿y ustedes cómo van con su excursión?-pregunta Espo

-bien parece que tenemos algo

-volveremos a comisaria, adiós

-Volvamos a comisaria-dice Beckett

Una vez de vuelta a comisaria con todo el equipo reunido excepto Lanie que junto con otros colegas trasportaba el ataúd la morgue para analizarlo se empezaba a armar la enorme pizarra del caso

Sólo sabían que la chica utilizaba una ropa de fiesta y unos tacones rojos el día de su muerte y que efectivamente la ropa era de ella, que el niño había hecho una tarjeta de felicitación para el cumpleaños de su madre 3 meses antes, que Eriko empezaba a formar parte indispensable del caso, y de la primera víctima como Kate paso parte del día disfrutando con Castle no sabía casi nada solo la escasa información de los chicos: un hombre de 35 años llamado Peter Inmigrante ilegal de Lebanon oficialmente la República Libanesa, país de Oriente Próximo que limita al sur con Israel, las cámaras de seguridad del segundo asesinato mostraban a un hombre difícil de identificar ya verían si Tory podría obtener algo y como de costumbre ni las luces de Gates.

-es muy divertido el caso verdad los dejamos solos un par de horas y se ponen a charlar y tomar café ¿para esto nos hicieron perder el tiempo?-les recrimino Esposito enfadado

-qué vergüenza Beckett y tu Castle…no puedo creer que no le digas nada

-no estamos perdiendo el tiempo de hecho tenemos una gran idea, Castle diles

-hace poco tiempo leí un artículo en el que unos chavos entraban a una casa a robar tomaron una urna y pensaron que las cenizas eran drogas entones creo que lo que encontramos hoy son cenizas de cigarrillo y muestras de tierra tal vez mínimas, pero puedo asegurarles que serán del mismo tipo de suelo.

-y yo he tenido una idea dice Shaw- he estado pensando y nada de lo que hemos encontrado tiene sentido es como si se nos adelantara para dejarnos pistas como una especie de búsqueda del tesoro si logramos resolver los indicios lo encontraremos

-y no buscamos en sus cuerpos sino en sus historias –propongo que reunamos a las familias para saber que tanta saben de las víctimas y buscar a Eriko estoy segura de que tiene algo que ver en esto

Pasadas algunas horas todas las familias estaban reunidas pero faltaba la pieza clave: Eriko, tras buscar un par de minutos más Castle y Beckett lo encontraron medio golpeado en un cuarto de hotel y lo llevaron a comisaria , mientras tanto Tory y algunos colegas de Shaw le informaban sobre el video mismo del que Eriko formaba parte dejando un cuerpo, algunas horas después les llego un video, otra evidencia de procedencia dudosa en el que salía Eriko de nuevo, había entrado con una chica a un hotel una hermosa rubia de ojos azules el mismo día de la borrachera de Beckett, pero el horario no coincidía, según la hora ella había estado con él. Estaban bebiendo juntos

Las familias al verlo lo identificaron perfectamente y todos aseguraron que él era el asesino, todos tenían un motivo para acusarlo, según la madre del niño Eriko había estado paseándose por su casa varias veces en un auto, un auto rojo con un abolladura, un Jaguar F Tipo Coup, pero al investigar a Eriko y sus finanzas a penas tenia para vivir, vivía al día como la gente común y no tenia coche ¿prestado tal vez?-lo mismo pensé yo, pero no tenía amigos y mucho menos familia sólo un hermano gemelo que había fallecido hace algunos años, según él se llevaban bastante bien, pero siempre hay conflictos entre hermanos, no se encontró su cuerpo, pero se asumió que debió estar en ese incendio debido a la horario y el lugar, los gemelos presienten, tienen una clase de conexión, pueden sentir cuando algo está mal pero ese día el no sintió nada

-por otra parte el inmigrante no tenia quien lo representara en esta "reunión", pero de ello se encargo el asesino, nos mando a un vagabundo disque amigo suyo para contarnos lo sucedido, afirmo haber visto a Eriko varias veces por la cuadra pero en moto, ¿Cómo pasas de coche a moto si no tienes dinero para comprarlos?, ¿a caso era ladrón?, un ladrón sin antecedentes, pronto declarado culpable de asesinato.

-y la chica ahora que lo pienso la ropa y los zapatos encajan, la chicha era prostituta una palabra más linda acompañante, claro que su representante era una amiga disque amiga suya supongo

-y Eriko no tenía nada más que su palabra, todo apuntaba a él… rayos hasta yo me iría con el… …como sospechoso claro…. Es el mejor candidato… y pensar que pude irme con el…probablemente estaría ahora en una mesa de autopsia…claro si Castle no hubiera llegado a mi rescate.

-¿ustedes creen que el sea el asesino? –pregunta Shaw

-no lo sé, ya no se qué creer…probablemente-le respondo

-seguiré revisando con mis chicos tal vez el video este alterado o algo por el estilo-dice Shaw dejando a la pareja sola en la sala de estar de la comisaria

-Kate el no puede ser el asesino

-pero ni siquiera lo conoces, ¿cómo puedes saberlo?

-lo sé porque la hora no concuerda ¿cómo puede entrar a un hotel a la misma hora en que estaba contigo?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-el me llamo para recogerte

-¿y si él quería que viéramos eso para no ir a la cárcel?, ¿cómo cuartada que mejor que estar con nosotros?

-confía en mi

-¿y si es el hermano?

-el murió Castle

-no lo sabemos

-mira que mejor que un asesino que se parece a otra persona puede hacer sus movimientos y todos pensaran que es el, pero no es el, tal vez lo espiaba y sabia que nosotros no podríamos decir la verdad y lo está usando a su favor ahora mismo… el dijo que lo golpearon no recuerda como llego al hotel

-pero estaba tomado Castle por eso no recuerda nada

-tú también estabas tomada y lo recuerdas todo

-¿no vas a parar verdad?

-no hasta que demuestre que él no es culpable

-Espo y Ryan fueron a ver al hotel también, saben lo mismo que nosotros

-pero sabes que podemos equivocarnos

-¿por qué te aferras en demostrar su inocencia?

-porque gracias a él ahora estoy aquí contigo…no puedo creer que no te conmueva ver su rostro parece un perrito asuntado, esta asadísimo de onda muriendo por dentro ¿a caso no lo ves?

-bien tenemos solo un par de horas antes de que se lo lleven ¿Cuál es el plan?

-necesitamos encontrar al gemelo

-tenemos que preguntarle, tal vez sepa algo, tal vez recuerde un lugar

Pasados unos minutos van a ver a Eriko, tras las rejas de la comisaria, en las pequeñas cárceles donde encierran a los criminales que no quieren cooperar

-hey Castle Beckett ¿Cuánto tardara esto?-pregunta tratando de mover sus manos esposada

-¿Qué cosa?

-que me dejen libre

-¿le prometiste su libertad?...sabes que no podemos hacer esa clase de promesas verdad

-prometí ayudarlo de él depende todo

-¿Eriko cuando tu hermano vivía acostumbraban ir a algún lugar? –pregunta Castle

-no

-¿y de pequeños?

-un viejo apartamento que rentábamos en Brooklyn

-¿Cuántos años tenias?

-5

-debe pensar que no lo recuerda

-¿algún otro lugar?

\- cerca de allí había un parque, a veces jugábamos

-pasados algunos minutos teniendo confirmada la dirección van al apartamento, pero solo encuentran una nota idiotas les he ganado no saben nada… ¿están seguros de que era Eriko?, yo apostaría por el niño a veces dibujar un corazón significa amor….

¿Reviews?, ¿sugerencias del asesino?


End file.
